Cita con Naru
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAIO SASUNARU. Konoha necesita dinero, solteros que paguen por una cita es su única salvación. Gaara quiere tener una cita con Naruto, pero Sasuke se entera y hará hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. ¿Que hará? BONUS!
1. Necesitamos fondos Prólogo

**Necesitamos fondos (Prólogo)**

**Hola a todos ¡HE REGRESADO! (todos con cara de "¿no que ya te retirabas?" ¬¬) bueno, ya sé que no escribiría pero los extrañé tanto T.T digamos que haré este fic por ahora ya saben, la uni -.-u Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**Dedicado a akari uzumaki. **

Shizune se movía de un lado a otro cargando montones de papeles en sus brazos. La Hokage estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso al ver que las cuentas le daban el mismo resultado: Konoha estaba en quiebra.

-¡MALDICION! Esta calculadora no sirve-gritó Tsunade estrellándola contra la pared

-Tsunade sama, la calculadora funciona bien. Todas las 182 que rompió estaban en buen funcionamiento. _Hasta que usted las rompió por que le salía en todas la misma cantidad-_pensó Shizune lo último con un goterón

-Hay que hacer algo ¡Ya!-dijo Tsunade mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar

-¿Qué tal si…? No, es una idea tonta-dijo Shizune moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación

-Dila, todas las ideas son bienvenidas-dijo Tsunade viéndole fijamente

-No creo que sea…

-¡QUE LA DIGAS!-dijo la Hokage hecha una fiera

-Es…está bien. ¿Qué tal si arreglamos citas románticas para los solteros de Konoha? Y no solo de la aldea, sino también para la aldea de Suna. Pagarían para tener una cita con su chico (a) de sus sueños-dijo Shizune nerviosa por lo que le diría la Hokage

-¡Es brillante! Hay cientos de jóvenes con las hormonas a mil que pagarían hasta con un riñón para tener una cita con su "pareja ideal"-dijo Tsunade sonriendo victoriosa

Shizune suspiró aliviada mientras tonton dormía a pata suelta (que vida la tuya tonton -.-).

-Bien, comienza a hacer volantes. Mándalos por correo, repártelos o mándalos por correo electrónico-dijo Tsunade para después girarse hacia la ventana

-A la orden-dijo Shizune retirándose

-El amor esta en el aire-dijo Tsunade sonriendo levemente

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Se veía a un lindo rubio de ojos azules dormido babeando su almohada diciendo incoherencias (Ahhhh, es tan lindo cuando duerme n//n).

-Si me caso contigo, mi amado ramen-dijo en sueños y besando la almohada

Sakura observaba a Naruto con cara de asesino serial ya que no le escuchó a tocar la puerta y entró a averiguar el porqué. Pero cuando lo vio dormido, su aura agresiva subió a 110 por ciento.

-¡DESPIERTATE NARUTO BAKA!-le gritó dándole un puñetazo en la cara

-¡AHHHHH!-gritó Naruto al salir volando de su cama

-¿Por qué no me abriste la puerta?-dijo Sakura con una mega vena (tenia mejores que hacer. Asi que por eso no te abrió la puerta, tonta ¬¬)

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto tallándose los ojos

Otra mega vena apareció en la cabeza de Sakura.

-¡Son las doce y media! ¡No es temprano!-dijo Sakura a punto de darle otro puñetazo

-¿A que veniste a buscarme?-preguntó Naruto para salvar su vida

-Ah sí. Tsunade sama dice que tenemos que ir a verla para algo importante. No me dijo el porqué-dijo Sakura pensativa

-Pues vayamos a ver a oba-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-_Ay, es tan sexy cuando sonríe. No sé porque no me di cuenta de eso antes-_pensó Sakura babeando por dentro (hipócrita ¬¬)

-Listo. ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-¿Eh? ¡A si! Estoy muy bien-dijo Sakura sonriéndole

Naruto le dedicó una última sonrisa y fueron hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Bien, esta es la situación. Konoha está en quiebra y la única forma en la que podemos sacarla a flote es…esto-dijo la Hokage dándoles un papel

Sakura y Naruto leyeron el papel y se quedaron helados por la impresión.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?-dijo Naruto asustado

-No, no lo es. Pero descuiden, no los pondré con ningún pedófilo ni pervertido-dijo Tsunade quitándoles el papel

-¿Y si no nos cae bien la persona?-dijo Sakura con cara de fastidio

-Pues tendrán que aguantarse. Muchos chicos se han inscrito y créanme que casi todos los solteros buscan una cita. Debo decir que ha tenido mucho éxito-dijo Tsunade orgullosa

-¿Y nos llamó porque…?

-Tienen una cita-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

3…

2…

1…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-el grito de ambos se escuchó hasta Suna despertando hasta los muertos

-¡NO GRITEN! No hay marcha atrás. Les diré con quien tienen su citas-dijo Tsunade sacando unos papeles-Sakura, tu saldrás con Kankuro-dijo seria

Sakura abrió la boca de par en par.

-_¿Por qué no me tocó con Naruto?-_lloraba internamente

-Y Naruto, tienes una cita con… ¿Gaara?-se quedó sorprendida al ver que el kazekage quería una cita con Naruto

-_¿Gaa…Gaara quiere una cita co…conmigo?-_pensó sonrojándose

-Bueno, es algo raro que un chico quiera una cita con alguien de su sexo. Debo admitir que tiene buen gusto, escogió a mi querido Naru-dijo sonriéndole maternalmente

Sakura salió como autómata y aura depresiva de la oficina sin escuchar lo que dijo la Hokage.

-Es muy halagador que Gaara quiera una cita conmigo pero…-dijo Naruto pero paró de hablar ya que su voz se hizo algo melancólica

-Naruto, se que aun lo quieres, pero es una buena oportunidad para olvidarlo-dijo Tsunade viéndole triste

-Lo sé, haré mi mejor intento-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de esas que te iluminan hasta el camino más oscuro (ojos de corazón por parte mía)

Salió del despacho dejando a una Tsunade dubitativa.

-_Espero que esta noticia no llegue a él-_pensó poniéndose seria-_Sería una batalla campal entre esos dos-_pensó para volver a su trabajo (¿Cuál? ¿El tomar sake hasta perder la consciencia? ¬¬u)

**En otro lugar…**

Un pelinegro estaba recostado en el suelo pensando en cierto rubio (no hay que ser un genio para saber de quién o quienes hablamos -.-).

-_Ah Naruto, me preguntó ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Estarás más sexy? ¿Más tierno? ¿Mas violable?-_pensaba con una hemorragia nasal algo leve

-Sasuke-una voz melosa lo sacó de sus fantasías nada sanas

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Me acabo de enterar de una especie de "salvación" para Konoha. Dicen que se trata de hacer que los y las chicas solteros (as) tengan una cita con su pareja ideal-dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes y viéndole sugestivamente (zorra ¬¬)

-No tendré una cita contigo ni besando a un zorrillo-dijo Sasuke viéndole fríamente

Aura depresiva por parte de la zo…cof, digo, de Karin ¬¬

-Ah, y también me enteré de las parejas que ya tienen cita. Pero la más rara es de una pareja de chicos-dijo Karin recuperándose de la depre-Se trata del kazekage Gaara y el chico rubio que siempre te está molestando-dijo lo último con sorna

-_Naruto, ¿y Gaara? ¿JUNTOS? ¡MATARE A ESE MAPACHE SI SE LE OCURRE ACERCARSE A __**MI**__ NARU!_-pensó furioso y con el Sharingan activado

-¿Sa…Sasuke?-preguntó Karin asustada al verlo enfurecer

-Llama a Suigetsu y Juugo. Partimos a Konoha-dijo levantándose del suelo para después correr como loco hacia la aldea

Karin llamó rápidamente al resto del equipo y siguieron a su líder.

-_¿Por qué se habrá alterado tanto?-_pensó Karin viendo como Sasuke no dejaba de correr

**Continuará…**

**Ya extrañaba dejarlos en suspenso. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Qué hará Sasuke para evitar esa cita?**

**¿Sakura se recuperará de su trauma?**

**¿Por qué Gaara quiso cita con Naru?**

**¿Naru se olvidará de "él"?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa n_n**


	2. ¿Qué haces aquí? Capítulo 1

**¿Qué haces aquí? (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capi más. Recibí muchos revis y les agradezco por ellos n_n pensé que había perdido mi toque humorístico. Gracias a todos por seguir prefiriendo mis historias. Bien, ahí les va.**

**Dedicado a DYUI18 ¡Te quiero geme n_n!**

Naruto se arreglaba el cabello dándole unos últimos detalles. Traía puesto unos pantalones naranjas algo ajustados con una camisa blanca igual de ajustada a sus pectorales levemente marcados y una sudadera naranja haciéndolo ver muy, pero muy sexy (babas y ojos de corazón por parte de la autora).

Ding, dong.

-¡Voy en un minuto!-gritó Naruto untándose gel en el cabello

Ya bien arreglado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Gaara de infarto: traía una camisa roja ajustada y unos pantalones negros también bastante ajustados (babas y hemorragias nasales por parte de las fans de Gaara).

-Hola Gaara. Te ves muy bien-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Gracias, tu también estas muy bue…digo, muy bien-dijo Gaara corrigiéndose con un leve sonrojo

-¿Vamos?-dijo Naruto algo nervioso

-Claro-dijo Gaara con una leve sonrisa

Y salieron para hacer su "cita".

Pasearon por las calles de Konoha, comieron el ramen del rubio y Gaara no dejaba de verlo lascivamente y diciéndole cosas en doble sentido que empezaban a incomodar a Naruto.

-Ya…ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir porque oba-chan me está esperando-dijo Naruto nervioso y comenzando a alejarse

-Espera. Solo quiero darte las buenas noches-dijo Gaara acercando sus labios a los del rubio

-_Que no me bese, que no me bese-_rogaba y lloraba internamente

-Naruto, Tsunade sama quiere verte-dijo Sakura viendo con reproche a Gaara

-Está bien, nos vemos luego Gaara-dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la oficina de Tsunade

Gaara solo veía a Sakura con ganas de asesinarla, pero si lo hacía, Naruto lo odiaría de por vida.

-Nos vemos, kazekage-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona para después ir con Naruto

Gaara se quedó bastante molesto. Apretó los puños en señal de ira.

-_Me las vas a pagar, algodón de azúcar-_pensó Gaara con una mirada asesina de infarto (no sé quien tenga la mirada más asesina si Gaara o Sasuke ¿Qué piensan?)

Y se fue a su cuarto de hotel con pensamientos nada lindos (¿quién no?, si te arruinan el rollo con Naru).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Más le vale a ese mapache que no lo toque por que si no…-decía un furioso Sasuke maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra a cierto pelirrojo

-¿De qué rayos estará hablando?-susurró a Juugo viendo a Sasuke con un goterón

-No tengo ni la menor idea. De seguro se trata de su novio, el rubio-dijo Juugo con voz tranquila

-¡SASUKE NO ES GAY!-les gritó Karin hecha una furia

-¿Y tu como sabes?-dijo Suigetsu viéndole con molestia

-Pues solo hay que ver para saberlo-dijo Karin tratando de justificar a su amado-¿Verdad que no eres gay Sasukin?-dijo viéndole con brillitos en los ojos

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó Sasuke viéndole indiferente

Un aura depresiva se formó en Karin.

-Te lo dije-dijo Suigetsu burlonamente

Mientras, Sasuke seguía imaginando las mil y una formas para matar al pelirrojo ese.

-_Ya verás lo que vas a sufrir mapache sin cejas-_pensó mientras que una vena en su frente iba en aumento

-Em, ¿Sasuke?-dijo Suigetsu preocupado

-¿Qué?-preguntó molesto

-Ya llegamos-dijo señalando las puertas que se veían a lo lejos

-_Naruto-_pensó mientras una boba sonrisa se instalaba en su cara

-Uy, ¿Quién será el afortunado para que haga sonreír al gran Sasuke "témpano de hielo" Uchiha?-dijo Suigetsu de forma divertida

Lo último que pasó fue que recibió un puñetazo por parte de Karin quien se veía para nada alegre.

-¡Te he dicho que Sasuke NO es gay!

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo Sasuke viendo fijamente las puertas de Konoha

Karin se quedó shockeada al igual que Suigetsu, menos Juugo quien solo sonreía levemente.

-¿Admites que estas enamorado del chico rubio verdad?-preguntó Juugo sin quitar su sonrisa

-…-Sasuke no dijo nada. Un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas

-Eso es un sí. Me di cuenta desde hace mucho y mis sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar que saldría con el kazekage. Te pusiste muy celoso-dijo Juugo tranquilamente

-Lo admito. Estoy colado hasta los huesos por él-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera

Algo dentro de Karin se quebró (¿Qué? ¿Su cerebro? ¬¬). Suigetsu solo lo veía sorprendido y Juugo estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Ahora vuelvo. Tengo algo que recuperar-dijo desapareciendo e ir hacia Konoha

Los tres ninjas se quedaron un buen rato esperando. Hasta que a Suigetsu le vino algo a la mente.

-¿Y si lo atrapan?

-No creo, además, sabe cómo cuidarse y moverse ahí dentro. No por nada fue un ninja de esta aldea-dijo Juugo caminando hacia Konoha-Hay que encontrar donde quedarnos-dijo sin dejar de caminar

-Es verdad. No creo que Sasuke sea tan idiota como para dejarse llevar por sus emociones y exponerse delante de la gente-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo-¿Y qué hacemos con la bipolar?-preguntó viendo a Karin que aun no salía de su trance

-Cárgala-dijo simplemente Juugo

Suigetsu suspiró resignado y la cargó yendo detrás de Juugo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Cómo te fue con Gaara?-sonreía Tsunade

-Mal, no sé porque, pero no dejaba de verme. Es como si quisiera desnudarme con la mirada y me decía cosas en doble sentido-dijo Naruto suspirando tranquilo

-_¿Qué no habrá nadie tan pervertido para que no piensen solo en meterle mano a mi niño?-_pensó Tsunade con una mega vena

-¿Me mandó a llamar Tsunade sama?-dijo Sai entrando al despacho

-Claro. Ya tengo la cita que querías-dijo para voltear a ver a Naruto

Naruto pasó saliva dificultosamente.

-¿Qui…quiere que salga con Sai?-preguntó shockeado

-Está bien si no quieres, no voy a obligarte a nada-dijo Sai tratando de sonreír sinceramente

Naruto reparó en lo dicho. Sai era un gran amigo y lo había ayudado muchas. Asi que lo compensaría con esta cita.

-Está bien Sai, tendré una cita contigo-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Sai solo pudo sonrojarse y verla ¿cariñoso? Tsunade estaba más que feliz de la vida, ya que pensó que este arroz ya se coció.

-Paso por ti mañana-dijo Sai dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar

Mientras, una extraña figura veía la escena con celos a flor de piel. Dejando de lado la razón, se apareció en frente de ellos (Suigetsu tenía razón ¬¬U).

-¿Sa…Sasuke?-dijo Naruto viéndole sorprendido

-_Creo que ya se enteró-_dijo Tsunade viéndole seriamente

-_Ni creas que voy a dejar que lo lastimes de nuevo, bastardo_-pensó Sai viéndole con una sonrisa mas falsa que las bubis de Sabrina

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?-preguntó la Hokage directo al grano

Un gran fajo de billetes fue colocado por Sasuke en el escritorio de la Hokage.

-¿No estarás pensando…?

-Quiero tener una cita con Naruto-dijo Sasuke viendo fijamente al mencionado

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse al tener la mirada de este sobre sí.

-Yo no decido esta vez-dijo Tsunade poniéndose delante de Naruto en señal de protección-pero no dejaré que lo lastimes Uchiha-dijo viéndole desafiante

-No pienso hacerlo. Solo quiero tener una cita con él-dijo Sasuke indiferente

-¿Para qué? ¿Para divertirte e irte de nuevo?-esta vez hablo Naruto con voz cortada y saliendo detrás de Tsunade para verle a los ojos

-No pienso hacer eso-dijo Sasuke viéndole serio

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Nunca te importé y no será diferente ahora!-dijo Naruto para salir corriendo del despacho

-Naruto-kun-dijo Sai con la intención de ir tras Naruto pero Sasuke lo detuvo

-Iré yo, tú no tienes nada que hacer-dijo viéndole con odio

-Claro que sí, es la persona que amo y que no me gusta verlo sufrir a causa de bastardos como tu-dijo Sai viéndole de la misma forma

Una batalla campal estuvo a punto de librarse en la oficina, hasta que Tsunade los calló azotando la puerta.

-¡Ninguno de los dos va! Sai, Yamato quiere verte. Y Sasuke, te vas a quedar encerrando hasta que se nos ocurra que hacer contigo-dijo viéndoles seria y molesta

Sai se fue en busca de Yamato, Tsunade llamó a los ANBU y se llevaron a Sasuke. Mientras, Naruto lloraba en su cama volviendo a tener esos sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Por qué llevas tanto dinero?-preguntó un tipo con una capa negra y nubes rojas y azul de piel

-Lo necesito para algo importante-dijo un tipo con la misma vestimenta cabello negro y ojos de igual color con unas ojeras y su cabello atado a una coleta

-Mmm, como sea. Te veo después-dijo el sujeto azul para después desaparecer

-_Esta vez, te haré mío y le voy a dar a mi ototo en donde más le duele-_pensó el moreno sonriendo sádicamente y dirigiéndose a Konoha

**Continuará…**

**¡SE ESTA PONIENDO FELLO! O.O ahora las preguntas**

**¿Qué tramará el sujeto de coleta? (que ya tenemos idea de quién es)**

**¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?**

**¿Gaara le meterá mano a nuestro lindo zorrito? (espero que no ¬¬)**

**¿Quién se quedará con Naru?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	3. Competencia por Naru

**Competencia por Naru (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos. Tal parece que algunos de los escritores no pueden escribir a causa de cosas personales. **

**Asi que tal vez solo pueda subir uno o dos capis esta semana. Ya que el lunes entro (que complicada es la vida, pero bueno). Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

**Dedicado a ale-are: mami y a DYUI18: geme. Comprendo su situación T.T**

Sasuke se encontraba metido en una celda oscura y maloliente y pensando en cómo fue posible que se dejara llevar por sus celos hacia el mapache y el pintor de cuarta.

-Nunca debí de haber venido-suspiró cansado

En eso, aparece un ninja abriendo su celda y viéndole serio.

-Uchiha, quedas libre. La Hokage quiere verte-dijo el ninja llevándolo

-Hmp-fue lo único que respondió

Siguió al guardia para saber qué diantres tramaba la vieja alcohólica hacer con él.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**-**¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto?-preguntó la Hokage viéndole fijamente

-Por supuesto. Ya es hora de que lo enfrente-dijo Naruto con decisión

Había ido a llorar a su casa, pero descubrió que llorando no se arreglan las cosas. Asi que tomó la decisión de ver cara a cara a Sasuke.

Tocaron la puerta y con un "adelante" por parte de la Hokage pasaron un ninja con Sasuke siguiéndole de cerca.

-Bien Sasuke, este es el trato. Puedes regresar a la aldea con la condición de tener arresto domiciliario y que tú vigilante sea Naruto-dijo Tsunade viéndole con cara de pocos amigos

-Hmp, no tengo objeción-dijo Sasuke secamente

-Bien, todo arreglado. Ah, y Naruto ¿saldrás con Sai en la cita?-preguntó la Hokage solo para hacer enfadar a Sasuke

-Creo que sí. Sai ha sido muy bueno y amable conmigo-dijo Naruto con un leve sonrojo

Sasuke estaba que hacia bilis de puro coraje y celos.

-_Si llego a ver a ese cara de hiena, ¡LO ASESINO!-_pensó Sasuke con aura asesina

-Y también he pensado en lo de la cita contigo. Será después de que salga con Sai-dijo Naruto con un sonrojo muy notorio

-¿De verdad?-dijo Sasuke emocionado lo que sorprendió a los presentes

-Bien, este es el plan. Sales con Sai en la mañana y con el Uchiha después-dijo señalando al último con una cara de desconfianza

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sai apareciendo en una nube de humo

-Gracias Sai-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-No hay de qué. Haría lo que fuera por Naru-dijo Sai tomando la mano del rubio para después besarla con delicadeza

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Naruto. Mientras, Sasuke estaba que hervía que furia al ver aquel acto. Pero se tranquilizó y a paso sereno se acercó a Naruto.

Sai solo lo veía con desconfianza mientras que Naruto lo veía confundido.

-Discúlpame Naruto. Fue un imbécil que dejó todo lo que quería por una venganza y no merezco si quiera que me mires-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar el doble

-No…no te preocupes, sabes que siempre serás una persona importante para mí-dijo Naruto abrazándolo

Sai evitó hacerle una escena de celos a Naruto mientras veía como el Uchiha le correspondía el abrazo.

-_¡Awww! Hasta que te das cuenta de lo que pudiste haber tenido fácilmente si no te hubieras ido, Uchiha-_pensó la Hokage viendo la escena enternecida-ejem, ya que se solucionaron las cosas, debo decirte Naruto que…tienes otra cita-dijo Tsunade suspirando fastidiada

-¡Otra más! ¿Por qué solo quieren salir conmigo?-dijo Naruto con unos lagrimones

-Porque eres el ser más lindo y dulce del mundo-dijeron ambos morenos y volteándose a ver lanzándose rayitos con los ojos

Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de Tsunade, mientras un sonrojo invadió el rostro de Naruto haciéndole ver más adorable.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Naruto aun sonrojado

-Mmm, déjame ver. Es…-no terminó de hablar cuando su cara comenzó a desencajarse

-¿Oba-chan?-preguntó Naruto viéndole preocupado

Los morenos se pusieron alerta al escuchar las palabras "cita" "Naru" y "otra" en la misma oración.

-Se trata de…

-Hola Naru-dijo una voz tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso apasionado

Naruto se quedó con cara que ¿what? Mientras que los tres restantes lo veían con cara de sorpresa y odio.

-¡QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS!-dijo Sasuke deshaciendo el agarre y protegiendo a Naru en sus brazos

Un fuerte sonrojo se formó en la cara del rubio.

-_Estoy en sus brazos. ¡DIOS! Parezco adolescente enamorada-_pensó Naruto apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres aquí Itachi?-dijo Tsunade ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Quiero tener una cita con Naru-chan-dijo Itachi viendo lascivamente al lindo rubio

-Deja de verlo asi degenerado-dijo Sai viéndole con odio

-Lo veo como se me dé la gana-dijo Itachi viéndole fríamente-Y tu eres mío, asi que vamos-dijo con la intención de llevarse a Naru

Pero Sasuke le dio un manotazo a la mano que quería llevarse a su pequeño sol. Activó el Sharingan mientras lo veía fríamente.

Naruto solo hundió mas su cabeza en el pecho de su moreno y agarrándolo de la camisa viendo a Itachi con desconfianza.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada Itachi-dijo Tsunade con una voz de ultratumba y poniéndose delante de la "pareja"

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Gaara apareciendo de repente

-Hmp, otro imbécil-dijo Sasuke con sorna y sin soltar a Naru

-¿Puedes soltar a mi zorrito sexy por favor?-dijo Gaara viendo pervertidamente a Naru

-_Estoy en medio de dos pervertidos (Gaara e Itachi), un celoso homicida con complejo de bipolaridad (Sasuke) y un excesivo dulce andante (Sai) ¡PORQUE DIOS!-_lloraba internamente mientras que se refugiaba ahora en los brazos de la Hokage

El ambiente se puso pesado en el despacho. Hasta que la Hokage con una mega decidió hablar.

-¡Haber todos! Naru saldrá con ustedes. Cada día saldrá con los cuatro, pero si me entero de que se quieren propasar con él, ¡LOS MOLERE A GOLPES HASTA DEJARLES LA CARA PEOR QUE A LIN MEI!-dijo viéndole con una mirada de infarto

Miles de gotas aparecieron en la cabeza de los pretendientes de Naru al imaginarse el "dulce" trato que les dará en persona Tsunade. No por nada es la Hokage.

-Con el que decida quedarse Naruto yo lo apoyaré sin ninguna objeción. ¿Quedó claro?-dijo viéndole seria

-Si-dijeron todos desganados

-¿QUEDO CLARO?-repitió con una mega vena y gritándoles

-SI-dijeron asustados

-Bien, asi será la cosa. Primero va Sai, luego Gaara, después Itachi y por último Sasuke-dijo apartando a Naru de sus brazos

-Bien-dijo Sai sonriendo

-De acuerdo-dijo Gaara intentando no pensar en ciertas cosas

-También yo-dijo Itachi viendo a Naru descaradamente

-Hmp, ya que-dijo Sasuke viendo a sus "rivales" con frialdad

-_Va a ser una laaarga semana-_pensó Naruto suspirando pesadamente

-_A ver si asi, Sasuke se le declara-_pensó la Hokage con una sonrisa

Y asi empezó la rivalidad en busca del amor de Naru.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Con quién se quedará Naru?**

**¿Quién conquistará a Naru?**

**¿Sasuke se le declarará?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fis. **


	4. primera cita: Sai

**Primera cita: Sai (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos, gracias a ustedes llevo más de 50 revis ¡50 REVIS! (gritando como loca). Estoy actualizando ahora porque mi hermana se va a llevar la compu ¡SE LA VA A LLEVAR! (aura depresiva) y no sé cómo le voy a hacer con los demás capis T.T gracias a todos por su apoyo n_n Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va. **

**Este capi va dedicado a laila-chan (hija mía TuT)**

Era medio día en la aldea de Konoha y Naruto se arreglaba para tener su cita con Sai. Se puso una camisa blanca y unos inconfundibles pantalones naranja con negro algo ajustados a su cadera. Se peinó, desayunó y en eso se escucha el timbre.

Ding, dong.

-Voy-dijo abriendo la puerta

-Hola Naruto-dijo Sai dándole unas flores amarillas

-Gra…gracias por los girasoles Sai-dijo Naruto apenado

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Sai ofreciéndole el brazo

-Claro-dijo Naru tomando su brazo

Primero fueron a comer a Ichiraku. La parejita hablaba amenamente sobre cosas triviales.

-¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-preguntó Naru terminando su quinto plato de ramen

-Pinto lo que veo o siento-dijo Sai con un leve sonrojo y sacando algunos dibujos

El primero era un lindo pájaro rojo a pleno vuelo, volando en el cielo azul. Otro dibujo era una canasta con muchas flores de diferente especie. Parecían tan reales que era como si en ese momento los estuvieras viendo.

-Wow, eres muy bueno dibujando Sai-dijo Naruto viendo embelesado los dibujos

Sai solo sonrió sinceramente al verlo de esa manera. Sus ojos, su cabello. Todo en el era perfecto. Hasta que no pudo contenerse y le roba un beso.

-Sai-dijo Naruto sonrojado por aquella acción

-Disculpa, pero no pude evitarlo-dijo Sai sonriendo

-No te preocupes, al menos te estás disculpando-dijo Naru sonriéndole

-Gracias. Quiero mostrarte algo-dijo Sai pagando la cuenta y tomando a Naru de la mano

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó el rubio siendo jalado por Sai

-Ya verás-dijo Sai sonriéndole

**En algún lugar cercano a la pareja…**

-¿A dónde cree que va con mi Naru-chan?-dijo Itachi viendo con odio al pintor

-De seguro que se lo llevó al oscurito. ¿Y como que tu Naru-chan?-dijo Gaara molesto

-No sean idiotas, asi que mejor cállense y vamos a seguirlos-dijo Sasuke con una mega vena

Y es que "los cuatro enamorados" decidieron vigilarse entre sí para que no se propasaran con el lindo angelito rubio.

_-Yo seré el único que le meta mano-_fue el pensamiento de los "vigilantes" (entiéndase Sasuke, Gaara e Itachi (trío de hentais ¬¬)

Y siguieron a la pareja.

-¿Por qué se dejó besar por el pintor cara de hiena? ¡Argggg! Si lo besa de nuevo, ¡Lo mato!-dijo Sasuke con aura asesina

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Itachi serio

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, aceleraron el paso.

**Con Sai y Naru…**

-Ahora sí, abre los ojos-dijo Sai sonriendo

Naruto abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillado por el panorama. Había un campo lleno de flores de girasol frente a sus ojos azules.

-Te traje aquí por que los girasoles me recuerdan mucho a ti-dijo Sai sonrojado

-¿Eh?-dijo Naru confundido

-Me recuerdan a tu cabello y a ti. Están llenas de vitalidad y belleza-dijo Sai tomando su mano (¡que tierno eres Sai! Escoge a Sai, Naru n_n)

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse como jitomate.

-Naru, debo decirte la verdad-dijo Sai con un semblante serio

-¿Qué pasa Sai?-preguntó Naru preocupado

-Yo…te invité a una cita conmigo porque necesito hablar sobre Gaara. Es que el…bueno yo…discúlpame-dijo Sai tratando de alejarse

Pero Naruto tomó su mano y lo hizo girarse para verle. Cuando lo vio, Naruto estaba ¿sonriendo?

-No te preocupes Sai, yo estoy en tu misma situación-dijo sonriéndole cálidamente-¿Te gusta Gaara, verdad?-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-S…si, pero no creo que sienta lo mismo. Está colado por ti-dijo Sai cabizbajo

-No, solo quiere meterme mano como Itachi y Sasuke no creo que…-dijo Naru con la voz apagada

-Sasuke si te quiere. Si no te quisiera, no te hubiera protegido de su hermano-dijo Sai sonriendo sinceramente

-Jeje, parecemos colegialas enamoradas-dijo Naru riendo

-Entonces, ¿quedamos como amigos?-dijo Sai tendiendo su mano

-Amigos. Oh, espera. Tengo un plan para saber si Gaara y Sasuke nos quieren-dijo Naruto susurrándole su plan

Sai abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego sonrió cómplice.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Naru con sonrisa maliciosa

-Es un trato-dijo Sai para después tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo apasionadamente (O.O)

**Cerca del lugar…**

**-**¿Dónde están?-dijo Sasuke comenzando a enfurecerse

-¡Los encontré!-dijo Gaara con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Acaso ellos se están…?-Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase ya que lo que estaba viendo lo desconcertó por completo

Naruto y Sai se besaban apasionadamente y de vez en cuando se rozaban "accidentalmente". Gaara sintió celos pero no porque Naruto se estuviera besando con Sai.

-_¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que me gusta Naruto. Pero, ¿Por qué tengo ganas de matarlo por haber besado a Sai?-_pensaba Gaara tratando de ordenar sus confusos sentimientos

-_¿Se…están besando? ¡MALDITA CARA DE HIENA! ¿##%&&" SUELTALO?-_pensaba Sasuke intentando no cometer asesinato

-_Tienes tres para soltarlo pintor de cuarta-_pensó Itachi tronándose los nudillos con una mega vena

**De nuevo con Naru y Sai…**

-Está funcionando Naru-dijo entre besos Sai

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Naru viéndole "amorosamente" después del beso

-Ya es hora de regresar, no quiero que la Hokage se enoje por entregarte tarde a tu casa amor-dijo Sai recalcando la última palabra

Naruto solo soltó una risita.

-Claro corazón-dijo Naruto tomándole de la mano

Y se fueron a la casa del rubio casi saltando como Pucca cuando está feliz.

Tres pares de ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. No podían creen que Naruto ya hubiera escogido tan pronto.

-_Tsk, pintor de cuarta. Me las vas a pagar-_pensó Sasuke a punto de cometer asesinato

-_¿Por qué me siento así? se supone que a mí me gusta Naruto. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?-_pensó Gaara confundido

-_Mmm, algo muy raro está pasando con esos. Naru-chan dejó muy claro, para mí, que está hasta las chanclas por mi ototo-_pensó Itachi serio

Y los tres acosa…cof, digo ellos se fueron hacia diferentes rumbos (por cierto, ¿no se supone que alguien debería de estar vigilando a los Uchiha?).

**Cinco minutos después, en casa de Naru…**

-De verdad funcionó. Ahora veremos su reacción-dijo Naruto con sonrisa triunfante

-¿No crees que pueda tener consecuencias hacer esto?-preguntó Sai

-Mmm, tal vez. Pero eso lo resolvemos después. Ah, y gracias por decirme la verdad-dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo

-No, gracias a ti. Me escuchaste cuando más lo necesitaba-dijo Sai sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo

-Nos vemos después-dijo Naruto separándose del abrazo

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos y te veo después-dijo Sai para después irse

Naruto cerró la puerta y en cuanto iba a preparar su ramen, tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Se te olvidó algo…?

No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio en la entrada de su casa a Sasuke con una mirada de infarto.

-¿Sa…Sasuke?-dijo algo asustado Naruto

-¿Por qué te besaste con el imbécil de Sai?-dijo Sasuke con voz molesta y celosa

Una mueca de sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**¡OH CIELOS! O.O se está poniendo buena la cosa. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué hará Naru?**

**¿Sasuke le hará una escena de celos a Naru-chan?**

**¿Qué siente Gaara realmente por Sai y Naruto?**

**¿Qué está planeando Itachi?**

**¿Tsunade para esas horas ya estará inconsciente por beber tanto sake?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fas.**


	5. Segunda cita: Gaara

**Segunda cita: Gaara (Capítulo 4)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen por no haber podido escribir antes, pero como entre a la uni desde el 3 de este mes, no me había dado la oportunidad T.T asi que aquí les traigo un capi mas. Gracias a todos por sus revis. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Gaara se encontraba en un hotel de Konoha revisando en su habitación documentos importantes, cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente: Sai y Naruto besándose.

-¡Argggg! ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que Naruto haya besado a Sai?-decía en voz alta dejando su labor a un lado

Y es que ciertos sentimientos afloraron en él. Sentimientos que iban dirigidos hacia cierto moreno.

-Será la única forma que sabré si lo que siento es verdad-dijo con cara seria para después salir de su cuarto

**En la última escena donde Sasuke llegó a la casa de Naruto…**

-Responde-dijo Sasuke con voz fría

-¿Y a ti que te importa si me besé con él o no? ¿Y cómo sabes que Sai me besó?-dijo Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-Eso no importa ahora ¡Responde ahora!-dijo Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan

-¡No tengo la obligación de decirte nada! Ni que fueras mi padre-dijo Naruto viéndole fastidiado

-¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?-dijo Sasuke sujetándolo del brazo

-Pues para empezar no es ningún acosador que anda vigilando todo el santo día a su víctima. Es muy amable y dulce conmigo no como otros-dijo Naruto "aventándole la pedrada"- Además que lo besé por que se me pegó la gana. Y créeme, besa muy bien-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Hmp, pues ahora veras que yo beso mejor que ese pintor de cuarta-dijo Sasuke para después robarle un beso

Naruto se quedó helado pero después fue correspondiendo el beso.

**En algún lugar de Konoha, específicamente en la casa de Sai…**

Toc, toc (¿Qué? Sai no tiene timbre en su casa ¬¬).

-Voy-dijo Sai yendo hacia la puerta-Oh, kazekage sama ¿Qué se le ofre…?

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Gaara lo tomó por sorpresa dándole un beso y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos (puro yaoi-cara de alucine por parte de la autora).

Después de unos segundos, Sai comenzó a responder el beso. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el aire les escaseó.

-¿Por…porque hizo eso?-preguntó Sai desconcertado

-Yo…no lo sé. Simplemente me dejé llevar-dijo Gaara algo avergonzado

-¿Solo se dejó llevar? Entonces es mejor que no vuelva a dejarse llevar de nuevo, kazekage-dijo Sai cerrando la puerta

-¡Espera! No cierres la puerta-dijo Gaara deteniendo el cierre

-¿Ahora dirá que también se dejó llevar para cerrar la puerta?-preguntó algo irónico Sai

-No, solo quise decirte algo más. Te quiero Sai-dijo Gaara para después besarlo y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Sai

Sai se emocionó cuando Gaara le dijo que lo quería, asi que lo tomó de la cintura para poder profundizar el beso.

**En la escena del beso entre Naru y Sasuke baka…**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Naruto todo rojo de la cara y deshaciendo el beso

-Porque quise besarte y por yo…-Sasuke hizo una pausa para ponerse rojo como jitomate de mercado

-¿Tu qué?-le ayudó Naruto a continuar hablando con ojitos brillantes (se escucha música de fondo romántica)

-Es que yo…yo te a…

-¡Naruto!-se escuchó la voz de Sakura (se raya el disco de la canción) (¡Rayos! Esa tipa tenía que arruinar el momento ¬¬#)

-_¡Te asesinaré por esto, pelo de chicle!-_pensó Sasuke con aura asesina

-¿Sakura-chan? _¿Por qué me odias dios?-_lloraba internamente Naru

-Vine para darte un recado del kazekage-dijo Sakura con cara de molestia

-Mmm, ¿Qué será?-dijo Naruto tomando la carta y comenzando a leerla

_Naruto, necesito hablar contigo sobre nuestra cita. Búscame cerca del Ichiraku._

_Gaara_

_-_Bueno chicos ahorita regreso. Pónganse a platicar-dijo Naruto saliendo tranquilamente de la casa

-¿A dónde vas con ese mapache?-preguntó Sasuke irritado y celoso (este chico en ningún fic tiene remedio a sus ataques de celos ¬¬U)

-Gaara quiere hablar sobre la cita que tenemos pendiente. Será algo rápido, prometo volver pronto-dijo Naruto con una de sus sonrisas de ensueño

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke viendo hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor

-Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan-y despidiéndose, se fue al encuentro con Gaara

-¿Qué tramas con besar asi a Naruto?-dijo viendo a Sasuke fríamente

-Lo que tú nunca quisiste ver en él, resbalosa-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Quiero que lo dejes en paz. ¡Naru es mío!-dijo Sakura con su inner activado

-Hmp, pues va a ser que no. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que verdad vale? ¿Cuándo me fui?-dijo viéndole asesinamente

-Tú no tienes derecho de estar aquí-dijo Sakura ya molesta

-Claro que sí. Ah, y por cierto, nunca me fijé en ti ni en ninguna otra niña idiota porque estaba, estoy y estaré perdidamente enamorado de Naruto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo prepotentemente

-No creo que Naruto sienta lo mismo. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, asi que tú pierdes-dijo la pu…cof, la pelo de chicle sonriendo victoriosa

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptó tener una cita conmigo en vez de invitarte a ti?-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa prepotente

Sakura solo se mordió el labio inferior y le miró con odio retenido.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, puedes retirarte-dijo empujándola fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-Maldito cretino. Me las vas a pagar-dijo Sakura para después retirarse echando humo de las orejas (Sasuke baka 1, pelo de chicle 0)

**En el lugar de encuentro con Gaara…**

-¿Qué me quieres decir Gaara?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-Que…quiero cancelar nuestra cita. Veras, yo…amo a alguien más-dijo con aire de sufrido (¬¬)

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto confundido

-No hables, sé que es muy difícil saber que ya no te amo a ti-dijo Gaara poniéndole un dedo en la comisura de los labios

-Pero…

-Sh, no eres tú, soy yo-dijo Gaara dramáticamente

-_¿Y a este que mosca le picó?-_se preguntaba Naruto viendo como si fuera una combinación de Paris Hilton con Lindsay Lohan (¿raro no?)

-Sigue tu camino y yo seguiré el mío al lado de Sai-dijo Gaara "resignado"

-¬¬U de acuerdo. Pero, ¡Es genial que estén juntos!-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Gracias. Y no sufras por mí-y se fue con pose dramática

-A veces pienso cómo pudo llegar a ser Kazekage-dijo Naruto con un goterón en la cabeza

Y se fue hacia su casa.

**En la oficina de la alco…cof, cof de nuestra "sublime" Hokage ¬¬…**

Toc, toc.

-Pase-dijo Tsunade con voz firme

-Vengo a pedir una cita-se escuchó la voz de un sujeto hablar con firmeza

-Claro. Apunta a quien quieres como cita y…

Tsunade al levantar la vista, vio que era alguien muy conocido para Konoha.

-Tú eres…

**Por las calles de Konoha…**

Se veía a una pareja de tórtolos tomados de la mano y saltando como si fueran Pucca. Curiosamente, Sasuke pasaba por ahí y vio a la feliz pareja de manita sudada.

-_¡Gracias dios! Eres grande T_T ahora solo me falta deshacerme de mi hermano-_pensaba Sasuke saltando de felicidad internamente

Justo cuando la pareja se desapareció de su visión, vio a Naruto quien sonreía cálidamente y viendo a sus amigos felices por estar juntos.

-Al fin va a dejar de acosarme-dijo Naruto feliz de la vida

-Hmp, dobe-dijo Sasuke viéndole con una sonrisa prepotente

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Y Sakura chan?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-No se ni me importa-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Que malo eres-dijo Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-Naruto, quiero decirte algo-dijo Sasuke sonrojándose

-Dime-dijo Naruto viéndole ilusionado

Se escucha música romántica de fondo.

-Naruto yo…

-¿Si?-dijo Naru con brillitos en los ojos

-Yo te a…

-Ototo, Naru-chan. Que coincidencia verlos aquí-dijo Itachi "apareciendo de repente" (si claro ¬¬)

Sasuke y Naruto solo pudieron maldecirlo por lo bajo y con unas mega venas.

**En la oficina de la Hokage…**

-¿Y con quien quieres tener una cita?-preguntó Tsunade cruzada de brazos

-Con Itachi Uchiha-dijo "el sujeto" sonrojándose

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sorry por actualizar tan tarde, ya saben, la escuela T.T cuídense, nos vemos y luego pongo las preguntas -.- dejen revis por fa.**


	6. Tercera cita: Itachi

**Tercera cita: Itachi. Enamorado por primera vez (Capítulo 5)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero la escuela no me ha dado respiro alguno T.T bueno, como sabrán el "segundo título" es de una canción de Rakim y Ken Y espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y aguantar mis tardanzas. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama pensando si Naruto sentía lo mismo por él y eso lo comprobaría cuando tuvieran su cita. Ahora había algo más importante en su mente: Itachi.

Si, el muy bastardo de seguro iba en camino a la casa de Naruto, le invitaría ramen y luego lo convencería de ver "su cuarto" aunque para que todo eso pasara, faltaban unas cuantas horas.

Aburrido de estar pensando las mil y una formas de cómo vengarse de Itachi, encendió la radio.

-Buenas noches mis amigos amantes de la música. Aquí les traemos el nuevo éxito de Rakin y Ken Y que se titula "enamorado por primera vez". Disfrútenlo-terminó de hablar la conductora del programa

Se empezó a escuchar la letra de la canción

_Una palabra_

_Una mirada_

_Tan solo un gesto_

_Busco de ti_

…

_Una sonrisa_

_De esas que hablan_

_Que hacen sentir cosas_

_Que no me atrevo a decir_

¿Por qué cada vez que quería decirle a Naruto lo que sentía no se lo podía decir?

¿Era tan difícil decir solo dos palabras?

Se rió de sí mismo al ver que actuaba como una colegiala enamorada. Definitivamente ese rubio lo traía de cabeza. Y más cuando sonreía. Sus sonrisas dicen sin palabras lo dulce, tierno y de buen corazón que es.

_Una señal_

_Que le vida a mi esperanza_

_Que puedas notar_

_Que este hombre te ama_

…

_Porque estoy, enamorado por primera vez_

_Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé_

_Buscando formas para acercarme_

_Pero no me ves_

…

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que lo ama a morir? ¿Disfrazarse de corazón con una mega pancarta que diga "TE AMO NARUTO"?

_Que estoy, imaginando _

_Tú piel con mi piel_

_Los dos amándonos_

_Sin timidez_

…

_Soñando solo _

_Con que llegue el día _

_En que tú me digas_

_Te amo también_

…

-Solo espero que ese día llegue mañana. Acéptame Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa melancólica

_Una sonrisa_

_De esas que hablan…_

…

_Una señal _

_Que le de vida a mi esperanza…_

_Porque estoy_

_Enamorado por primera vez…_

_Que estoy_

_Imaginando tu piel con mi piel…_

_Porque estoy enamorado…_

…

…_soñando con el día_

_En que tú me digas_

_Te amo también_

_Te amo_

-Creo que fue demasiada cursilería por hoy-dijo Sasuke apagando la radio

Destendió su cama y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo pensando cómo hacerle saber a Naruto que lo ama.

No se dio cuenta de alguien lo vigilaba viéndole entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**En otro lugar…**

Un rubio de ojos azules había escuchado la misma canción y estando en la misma situación que Sasuke (ya saben de quien hablo).

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Toc, toc (ya sé que es sonido barato, pero no hay para mas ¬¬)

-Voy-dijo Naruto tallándose los ojos

-Hola Naru, ¿listo para nuestra cita?-dijo un Itachi con sonrisa seductora al abrirle la puerta

-Son las seis y media Itachi. Vuelve dentro de 4 horas-dijo Naruto cerrándole la puerta

-¡No! Tu vienes conmigo ahora-dijo Itachi deshaciendo el henge

Para sorpresa de Naruto era nada más ni nada menos que Deidara. Pero ¿Qué rayos hacia él en Konoha?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Naruto confundido (eso lo acabo de preguntar yo Naru ¬¬U)

-Quiero que te alejes de Itachi-dijo Deidara con voz de ultratumba

Un goterón resbaló por la sien de Naruto al escuchar semejante tono de voz. No entendía el porque de su tono de voz, pero rápidamente asimiló la información y sonrió alegremente.

-¿Te gusta Itachi?-preguntó Naru amablemente

Un gran sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del rubio mayor y volteando hacia otro lado.

-Si, pero no creo que él…

-Yo estoy igual, pero con Sasuke-dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz-Así que no te preocupes, no ando tras de Itachi-dijo sonriéndole como solo él sabe-Tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita doble? Ya sabes, tú con Itachi y yo con Sasuke y veremos a ver que pasa. Pero le diremos a obaachan y será secreto-dijo Naru de lo más feliz

-Me parece bien-dijo Deidara asintiendo

Y empezaron con su plan "conquistando a los Uchiha" (si ya se, el titulo del plan se escuchó medio mamila pero bueno). Y se dirigieron a ver a Tsunade.

**En otro lugar, específicamente en la casa Uchiha…**

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO ITACHI!-dijo Sasuke lanzándose todo lo que tenía a la mano

-Jajaja, se nota que no soportas una bromita-dijo Itachi esquivando cada objeto lanzado hacia él

-¿Y entonces que va a pasar con ese rubio que estaba contigo en Akatsuki?-ahora era el turno de Sasuke para fastidiar a Itachi

Un sonrojo se formó en la cara de Itachi haciéndole detenerse en seco. Sasuke aprovechó para lanzarle una cubeta de fierro de quien sabe donde y dándole justo en la cabeza.

-Hmp, te lo mereces-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado-Pero tengo un plan-dijo poniendo rostro serio

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Itachi recuperándose del golpe y sobándose el mega chichón de su cabeza

-Deidara pidió una cita contigo ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermano

-Pues tendremos una cita doble. Tú con Deidara y yo con Naru-dijo Sasuke sonrojándose levemente al mencionar a Naruto-Le diremos a la vieja alcohólica que nos de esas citas, pero eso si, nadie se tiene que enterar-dijo Sasuke serio

-De acuerdo-dijo Itachi viéndole serio

Y fueron hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

**En el despacho de la Hokage…**

-Oh vaya, tal parece que aquí tengo una cita doble-dijo Tsunade al sentir las presencias de cuatro chakras algo desconocidos (si claro, y yo soy la miss universo ¬¬U)-Jujuju, me voy a hacer asquerosamente rica cof, digo, es para ayudar a la aldea-dijo Tsunade con un goterón

Y por poco se convierte en una mala Hokage (Nooooooo, ¿en serio? ¬¬-jajaja, yo y mi sarcasmo)

-Tsunade sama, venimos a pedirle una cita doble-dijeron los "cuatro chakras desconocidos" entrando como ped…de indio (¬¬U)

No se dieron cuenta de que sus "amores platónicos" estaban haciendo la cosa más bochornosa del mundo: ser descubiertos por sus amores platónicos.

Solo se quedaron viendo con unos goterones y con cara de "¡ups! Se nos cayó el teatro".

**Continuará…**

**SOOOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYYYYY por tardarme tanto, pero es que la escuela no me deja ni rascarme la panza T.T espero su compresión. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué pasará con el oso que acaban de hacer?**

**¿Habrá doble cita?**

**¿Tsunade se gastará el dinero de las citas en botellas de sake? (no lo duden ¬¬)**

**¿Naru y Sasu baka estarán juntos?**

**¿Qué pasará con Dei e Ita?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa n_n**


	7. Cuarta cita: Cita doble

**Cuarta cita: Sasuke, doble cita (Capítulo 6)**

**Hola a todos. ¡IM SO SORRY! T.T la escuela no me dejaba ni rascarme la panza -.- (flagelándome y rezando) bueno, pues ¡YA NO ESPEREN MAS! Que les traigo un capi más. Gracias por su infinita paciencia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

-Y bien, ¿Qué se les ofrece muchachos?-preguntó la Hokage fingiendo inocencia

-Este pues…eh…nosotros-decían los cuatro puras incoherencias

-¿Quieren tener una cita doble?-dijo la Hokage sin rodeos

-Eh…

-Que no se hable más, tendrán sus citas ahora mismo-dijo Tsunade sacando un montón de papeles (ni los dejó hablar)

Entre todo el chiquero que originó la Hokage, encontró un tipo de entradas para un restaurante. Los cuatro ninjas la vieron con cara de "¿se supone que es la Hokage? Ni buscar las cosas sabe hacer bien ¬¬"

-¡Los tengo! Jeje, sabía que me servirían algún día-dijo orgullosa de su búsqueda-Aquí tienen, caducan esta noche, asi que lleguen a tiempo-dijo sonriente

-Eh, ¿gracias?-dijo Naruto confundido

-De nada-dijo reacomodándose en su silla (¿Cuándo estuvo sentada? O.O?)-Muy bien, ya que tienen sus citas pueden irse-dijo la Hokage "volviendo a su trabajo"

Las parejitas se miraron y al instante se sonrojaron cual jitomate de mercado.

-"Ah, el amor esta en el aire"-pensó Tsunade con cara de emoticón feliz

Y se retiraron del lugar.

-Ojala que esos niños se digan lo que sienten-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-Tiene razón Hokage sama-dijo Shizune entrando con tonton

-Gracias y por cierto, ¡LIMPIA ESTE LUGAR! Parece que tonton se revolcó en todos lados-dijo ordenándole

-"¿Para qué entraba? Aunque hubiera sido igual como si me llamara para venir"-pensó Shizune con cascaditas en los ojos

Mientras, tonton suspiraba pesadamente con un goterón. Su dueña no cambiaría ni aunque se metiera a alcohólicos anónimos (lo mismo digo tonton, lo mismo digo ¬¬U).

**En otro lugar…**

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos. No sabían que decir ni hacer, hasta que Naruto rompió el hielo.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde y no nos hemos arreglado-dijo con voz bajita

-Tienes razón, voy por ti en una hora-dijo Sasuke retirándose con un sonrojo

Naruto siguió el ejemplo de Sasuke y se fue a su casa dejando a Itachi y a Deidara solos.

-Yo, voy a ver si ya puso-dijo Deidara para después salir corriendo

Pero Itachi se lo impide tomándole del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Ita…?

No terminó la frase ya que Itachi lo besaba apasionadamente. Por un momento sintió que estaba en un mundo paralelo y que estaba en un sueño pero después despertó de su "crisis existencial" y correspondió el beso con igual ahínco (O.O eso es todo tigre jeje).

Y por falta de aire se separaron jadeando (si el aire no fuera vital para respirar, estos dos seguirían pegados como lapas -.- lástima).

-¿Por qué fue eso?-preguntó Deidara asombrado y con un leve rubor que lo hacía ver encantador

-Por me estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Itachi tomándole de las manos

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó Deidara desconfiando

-Como tú no te imaginas-dijo Itachi para después abrazarlo por la cintura y besarlo de nuevo

Deidara correspondió el beso y de fondo se escuchó la canción de Rakim y Ken-Y (¡los adoro! XD).

**En otro lugar…**

-¡Ay dios! ¿Qué rayos me pongo?-dijo Naruto corriendo de un lado a otro de su cuarto buscando la ropa perfecta

-¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? Parezco colegiala enamorada-dijo Naruto reprimiéndose-Ah, lo que hace el amor-dijo hurgando en su clóset

Y encontró lo que buscaba: unos jeans azules a la cadera, una playera naranja y unos zapatos formales.

-Creo que esto estará bien-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Y se fue a duchar listo para su cita con Sasuke.

**En otro lugar…**

-¡Mierda! No encuentro nada que ponerme-dijo Sasuke molesto-Tsk, lo que hago por ti dobe-dijo buscando en sus cajones de ropa (eres tan romántico como una piedra Sasuke ¬¬)

Al hurgar entre sus cosas, encontró unos jeans negros, una camisa de color azul marino, una chaqueta del mismo color de los pantalones y zapatos formales.

-Jeje, de seguro y con esto cae a mis pies-se dijo sonriendo orgulloso (que modesto me salió el muchacho ¬¬U)

Ya todo listo, se dirigió al baño para darse un baño.

**En otro lugar que me da flojera mencionar…**

Deidara e Itachi se encontraban platicando y derrochando miel en un parque lleno de flores.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece mi plan?-dijo Itachi después del beso

-Me parece muy bien-dijo Deidara abrazado del brazo de su ¿novio?

-¿Somos novios Itachi?-preguntó Deidara confundido

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que la loca de la autora no sabe como describir la situación-dijo Itachi con cara de pasa

-**Hmp, escuché eso Itachi. Si no lo pongo, es porque los lectores ya tienen una idea de lo que pasa-viéndole con una mega vena**

**-**¿Qué piensas que son? ¿Psíquicos? Si fuera así, ya sabrían de lo que trata tu fic de cuarta¬¬-mirada seria

**-O.O ¿Fic de cuarta?-ojos como platos**

-Asi es-dijo Itachi sin quitar su expresión

-**Muy bien Itachi, ya verás cómo me la pagas-sonrisa sádica**

-¿Ves lo que provocas?-zape para Itachi por parte de Deidara-¡CADA VEZ QUE TIENE ESA SONRISITA, ES PORQUE ALGO MALO TE VA A HACER!-otro zape

**-Verás como sufres Itachi ¡MUAJAJAJA!-risa malévola y yéndome**

-No me gustó para nada esa risa-dijo Deidara asustado

-Tranquilo, no hará nada malo-dijo Itachi abrazándolo y convencido (eso es lo que crees tonto-mirada perversa)

-¿Viste como te miró? ¡Nunca me escuchas!-dijo Deidara yéndose

-¡No te vayas! Voy a estar bien-pero Deidara ya no lo escuchaba-¡ESPERAMEEEEEEEE!

Y mientras maldecía a la escritora, se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su amado (jajaja, te dije que te arrepentirías Itachi baka n_n).

**En otro lado…**

-Muy bien Sasuke, cálmate. Es tu primera cita con el chico que llevas amando casi desde que respira-dijo inhalando y exhalando aire nerviosamente

Armado de valor, toca la puerta del departamento de su rubio.

-¡Voy!-dijo Naruto desde adentro haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke palpita con rapidez (awww, esta cacheteando las banquetas por él)

Y en eso sale un Naruto de infarto junto con un lindo sonrojo que hacía que por poco Sasuke perdiera la razón y lo besara hasta morir (como dice una canción ¡BÉSALO YA!).

-¿Va…vamos?-dijo Naruto nervioso

-Ah sí, vamos-dijo Sasuke saliendo de su deslumbramiento-¿Me permites?-dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse más y asintió tomándole del brazo y empezando a caminar hacia el restaurante.

**En el restaurante…**

Se encontraban Itachi y Deidara "hablando civilizadamente".

-Por favor, ya no estés molesto conmigo. Con quien debes de estar peleado es con la autora-dijo Itachi con dos lagrimones

-¡ESTOY MOLESTO CONTIGO POR QUE TE PELEASTE CON LA AUTORA SABIENDO QUE ELLA PUEDE HACER CON NOSOTROS LO QUE SE LE PEGUE LA GANA!-dijo Deidara rojo de furia haciendo que las personas se les quedaran viendo

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disculpe?-dijo Itachi con mueca de fastidio al pensar en su orgullo rebajado (tonto ¬¬)

-Sí-dijo Deidara dándole la espalda

-Ah, está bien. Discúlpame, tú ganas. ¡Pero no me dejes sin Dei!-dijo Itachi llorando como niño

-Ya tranquilo, la autora me acaba de mandar un mensaje y dijo que te perdona. Pero que la próxima vez, te iría realmente mal y que no vivirías para contarlo-dijo Deidara sonriéndole

Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de Itachi.

-Te amo Itachi-dijo Deidara lanzándose a sus brazos para comenzar a besarlo lentamente

-Yo también-dijo Itachi dándole un beso más apasionado (asi te quiero. Flojito y cooperando ¬¬)

En ese instante llegan Sasuke y Naruto platicando amenamente.

-Mira, Itachi y Deidara se están besando. _Veo que lo conseguiste Deidara-_dijo lo último Naru para sí con una sonrisa

-Es verdad. Asi me deja de molestar de una vez-dijo Sasuke serio pero a la vez feliz por su hermano (Sasuke, ¿feliz por su hermano? ¡CORRAN, EL APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO!)

Y una música para bailar lento se escuchó en el lugar (que coincidencia). Sasuke algo nervioso, observó a Naruto y este le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Quieres bailar?-dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole su mano

-Claro-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Sasuke tomó de la cintura a Naruto y lo acercó a él. Naruto puso su mano en uno de los hombros del moreno y con la otra tomó la mano libre de Sasuke y se dejaron llevar por la música.

-Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo Sasuke viéndole fijamente

-Dime-dijo Naru con un leve sonrojo

-Desde hace tiempo yo…estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti-dijo Sasuke todo rojo

-¿En…en serio?-dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos como platos

-Nunca te mentiría con algo asi-dijo Sasuke acercándose lentamente

-Yo…también te amo-dijo acercándose para quitar la distancia entre ellos

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

¡PUM!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Naruto alarmado

Y quien ocasionó la explosión fue una Sakura hecha furia.

-¡NARU ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!-gritó dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke para golpearlo

**Continuará…**

**¡Sakura entra en acción! OMG ahora las preguntas**

**¿Sakura golpeará a Sasuke?**

**¿Se quedará con Naru?**

**¿Itachi y Deidara habrán visto esa escena?**

**¿Quién le dijo a Sakura que Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en una cita?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	8. Venganza Uchiha

**Venganza Uchiha (Capítulo 7)**

**Hola a todos. ¡SORRYYYYYY! T.T pero mi compu murió T.T ¡SE JODIO DEL DISCO DURO! Que suerte la mía (depre). Pero gracias por seguir esta historia n_n aquí les dejo el capi. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**¿En que nos quedamos? ¡Ah si! En que la bruja pelirosa (entiéndase Sakura ¬¬) estuvo a punto de golpear a Sasuke.**

-¡No dejaré que te quedes con Naru!-dijo Sakura a punto de golpearlo

En eso, Naruto se interpone y recibe el golpe. Tan fuerte fue que mandó a Naruto fuera del restaurante (zorra trepadora, le pegaste a Naru ¬¬#).

-¡Naru!-dijo la bru…cof, digo Sakura y Sasuke, la primera yendo hacia él

-No dejaré que te le acerque**s-**dijo Deidara con semblante serio

-¡Muévete tonto!-dijo Sakura molesta dándole un golpe que lo mandó fuera del restaurante junto con Naru

Después del tremendo golpe que le dio al pobre de Deidara, fue a "ayudar" a Naru (bruja, ¡mil veces bruja ¬¬!)

-¿Esa bruja hizo lo que creo que hizo?-dijo Itachi con voz de ultratumba

-Sí-dijo Sasuke de igual manera

Y el ambiente se volvió denso ya que los Uchiha comenzaron a expulsar un aura asesina que espantó a todos los clientes que salieron corriendo como si huyeran de un mapache rabioso.

Y a paso lento y lúgubre, se dirigieron en busca del chicle frentón (jajaja, insulto por parte de una autora que le puso en su fic a la bruja esa n_n).

**Con Naru…**

-¡Auch, que golpe!-dijo Naruto sobándose el golpe en la cara

-¿Naru estas bien?-dijo Sakura llegando para curarlo

-No, no lo estoy. Estuviste a punto de matar a mi novio-dijo Naruto viéndole con reproche

Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos y mas con la última frase que dijo Naruto "_Mi novio"_ (¡ja!, trágate esa chicle con patas).

-¿Tu novio?-dijo Sakura molesta y hecha una fiera

-Si, su novio ¿acaso no lo escuchaste o estas sorda?-dijo Sasuke viéndole fríamente

Itachi llegó a su lado para después ayudar a su novio semi inconsciente.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Dei-dijo Itachi activando su mangekyo Sharingan

-Lo mismo digo por lo que le hiciste a Naru-dijo activando su Sharingan

Y la mandaron a un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Al minuto, Sakura cayó en el piso muerta de miedo y llorando desgarradoramente.

-Eso te pasa por no darte cuenta a tiempo de lo que una persona vale realmente-dijo Sasuke viéndole como si fuera nada

Sakura seguía llorando sin poder reaccionar.

-¿Acaso encontraste en Naruto una segunda opción porque yo nunca te quise?-dijo Sasuke burlándose-Que pena me das-dijo yéndose con Naru para ayudar a levantarlo (lo mismo digo Sasuke, lo mismo digo -.-)

Después de varios minutos, una ambulancia vino por Sakura para llevarse al manicomio.

-Creo que te pasaste Sasuke-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Hmp, se lo merece por metiche-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Bien, ya que este "accidente" pasó, seguiremos con nuestra cita-dijo Itachi con Deidara colgado de su brazo

-Lo mismo haremos, claro, si tu quieres-dijo Sasuke viendo fijamente a Naruto

-Por mi no hay problema, pero la que decide es la autora-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime

-**Por mi no hay problema, les doy chanza. Pero si te propasas con Naru, te corto la cabeza-mirada amenazante por parte mía**

-Hmp, como si pudieras-dijo Sasuke burlándose

-**¿Qué no puedo? Sabes que, hasta aquí dejo el fic-retirándome**

-¿Por qué tenias que pelearte con la autora Sasuke baka?-dijo Naruto con una mega vena

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Sasuke molesto

-¡Discúlpate con ella o si no no habrá lemon y te quedas con las ganas!-dijo Naruto con aura y voz de ultratumba

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, de ninguna manera se quedaría con las ganas (claro Sasuke, como no ¬¬) suspiró cansado y fue a disculparse.

-Disculpame, no quise insultarte-dijo Sasuke hablando como hablan los niños del kínder cuando se disculpan

**-Hmp, solo te disculpas porque quieres lemon. ¿Pues que crees?-digo emocionando a Sasuke**

-¿Tendré mi lemon con Naru?-ojitos brillantes

**-¡NO! Jajaja-burlándome de él y retirándome a mis aposentos **

Aura depresiva por parte de Sasuke, goterones por parte de Itachi y Deidara y un suspiro de ¿resignación? Por parte de Naru.

-Pues, ya nos vamos-dijo Itachi desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto con Deidara

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ya veras que cambia de opinión-dijo Naru abrazándolo

-Está bien-dijo Sasuke acercándose a él para darle un beso

El contacto se dio, fue un beso dulce, suave y cargado de amor. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante. Y mientras, cierta parejita miraba la escena enternecidos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Dei-dijo Itachi besándolo

-Tienes razón-dijo Deidara después del beso

-¿Qué tal si te muestro mi cuarto?-dijo Itachi con voz insinuante

Y carga a Deidara entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

-¡No! ¡Bájame pervertido!-dijo Deidara intentando zafarse

Pero Itachi no lo escuchó y se lo llevo a la casa Uchiha (juju, pillines).

**Con Sasuke y Naruto…**

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? Sigamos con nuestra cita-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke tomandole de la mano

Y se perdieron entre las calles de la aldea.

**Con Itachi y Deidara…**

-¡Quítalo de ahí!-dijo Deidara incómodo

-¡Si no dejas de moverte te dolerá mas!-dijo Itachi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano

-¡Duele!-dijo con dos lagrimones

-¡Ya esta! Al fin te pude quitar esa palomita que tenías atorada en el diente-dijo con media sonrisa (¿Qué pensaron, eh? -.-)

-Sigamos viendo la peli-dijo Itachi dándole un beso

-Sniff, está bien-dijo Deidara con sus lagrimones

Salió en la televisión de plasma la imagen de un tipo con cara de psicópata a punto de matar a la muchacha chicha de la película gacha (en cristiano, la protagonista).

-¡Sal de ahí tonta! ¿Qué no escuchas la música de suspenso?-dijo Deidara asustado

-Siempre es lo mismo en las películas, una mocosa con mini falda siempre es la prota y lo peor, ¡es que todas las protagonistas de estas películas de cuarta piensan al final como salvarse!-dijo Itachi entre serio y molesto

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-un grito por parte de la prota se hizo escuchar haciendo que Deidara se aferrara a Itachi quien con gusto, lo recibió entre sus brazos

-No pensé que te dieran tanto miedo estas pelis-dijo Itachi acariciando sus cabellos

-No pude evitarlo, lo lamento-dijo Deidara viéndole amorosamente

Se acercaron poco a poco para darse un beso cuando…

-Hemos llegado-dijo Sasuke con Naruto colgado de su brazo

-Lamentamos interrumpir este momento pero, ¿Podemos ver una peli que acabamos de rentar con ustedes?-dijo Naruto con una peli DVD de titulo "Saw 6" (no se si ya existe esta peli pero bueno, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió)

-¿Saw? Buena elección ototo-dijo Itachi sabiendo que su ototo era el que había escogido esa peli, ya que les daría oportunidad para ciertas, ejem, cosas (O.O)

-Tu hermano es adivino Sasuke-dijo Naruto inocentemente

-Hmp, mejor pongo la peli-dijo Sasuke quitándole la peli

Colocó la peli en el DVD y comenzó a correr. Todos estaban sentados viendo las imágenes más sangrientas del mundo.

No tardaron en escucharse los gritos por parte de los protas y de ciertos rubios quienes estaban refugiados en los brazos de sus morenos (¡que calamidad!-sarcasmo).

Después de veinte minutos dejaron de prestarle atención a la peli y pasando a besos, caricias y uno que otro rose "accidental" (si claro, y mi compu va a venir caminando diciéndome que esta viva ¬¬).

Luego de cinco minutos se fueron a encerrar en las recamaras de la casa y dejando la peli de lado. Y curiosamente un cuarto al lado del otro.

**Continuará…**

**O.O las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga, ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Por qué quedarían encerrados? No hay que ser un genio para saber porque cof, cof**

**¿Qué pasara haya dentro?**

**¿Quieren que pase algo?**

**¿Mi compu volverá a vivir?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos. Revis por fa.**


	9. El cumple de Naru

**El cumple de Naru (Capítulo 8) **

**Hola a todos. Ya se que me van a decir "ya llegó la aparecida" pero estuve en temporada de exámenes y no me fue muy bien que digamos (depre) pero bueno, aquí les traigo lo que habían pedido desde hace siglos… (Música de suspenso) ¡EL LEMON! (gritos de euforia por parte de los lectores). Gracias a todos por esperarme estos siglos -.- Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**Cuarto de Sasuke y Naruto…**

La ropa volaba a todas direcciones mientras se besaban con pasión y amor. Ya como dios los trajo al mundo, Sasuke recostó a Naruto suavemente en la cama.

-¿Estas listo?-dijo Sasuke encima de Naruto

-La verdad, no, es que yo…

-Lo sé, y eso hará más especial el momento-dijo Sasuke comenzando a besar su cuello

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz

Sasuke fue bajando por todo el pecho llenándolo de besos y tomando sus pezones con los dientes suavemente.

-Ah, Sasu…ah-gemía Naruto con la respiración acelerada

El moreno continúo con su camino de besos hasta llegar al miembro de su rubio envolviéndolo con su boca.

-¡AH!-gimió mas fuerte Naru al sentir la lengua de Sasuke saboreando su miembro

Aceleró las lametadas hasta que el rubio no pudo más y se corrió dentro de la boca de su amado moreno.

-Lo…lamento Sasu-dijo apenado el rubio

-No te preocupes, fue delicioso-dijo Sasuke subiendo hasta besar de nueva cuenta a su rubio probando de su semilla

-¿Listo para lo que viene?-dijo Sasuke mostrándole tres dedos

-Yo… ¿iras despacio?-dijo Naru sonrojado y algo nervioso

-No te preocupes, confía en mi-dijo dándole un dulce beso

Naruto abrió cohibidamente sus piernas y luego con su saliva lubricó los dedos de Sasuke. Ya bien lubricados, llevó un dedo a la entrada de Naru y comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

-¡Ay! ¡Du…duele Sasu!-dijo Naruto con una mueca de dolor

-Tranquilo, siguen los otros-dijo metiendo poco a poco los dedos restante

Un dolor más punzante sintió Naruto. Varios minutos después sus gemidos ya eran de placer.

-¿Ya te esta gustando?-preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de orgullo y alivio

-¡Ah!-Naruto solo podía gemir de placer

Ya bien ensanchada la entrada, Sasuke sacó sus dedos e introdujo de a poco su miembro erecto.

-Sa…su…ke-dijo Naruto en un largo gemido

Ya dentro de él, ambos se sentaron en la cama produciendo que el miembro de Sasuke llegara a una parte sensible de Naru, haciendo que un gran gemido saliera de la boca de ambos.

-Esto…es…genial ah-dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente

-Pu…puedes moverte-dijo Naruto viéndole con cariño

Sasuke le dio un beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él.

Gemidos, "te amo" y "mas" fueron las palabras que se decían cada vez que Sasuke aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas.

-¡AH, AH! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-gemían viéndose a los ojos con amor y dándose besos cortos pero llenos de cariño

Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando un gran grito por parte de ambos resonó en las paredes de la habitación y corriéndose al fin. Sasuke dentro de Naruto y Naruto en los vientres de ambos.

Se dejaron caer como costales a la cama, intentando regularizar sus respiraciones.

-Eso fue maravilloso-dijo Sasuke depositando un beso en la sudada frente de Naruto

-Fue una gran experiencia-dijo Naruto acercándose mas a él

-Espera, deja salgo de ti-dijo Sasuke moviéndose un poco para salir

Pero Naruto lo abrazó fuertemente impidiéndole moverse.

-No….yo…quiero que sigas dentro-dijo Naru con un sonrojo muy adorable

-Esta bien, descansa amor-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso fugaz

-Tu igual cariño-dijo Naruto respondiendo el beso

Y se acomodaron muy cerca del otro para después entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**En la habitación de Itachi y Deidara, casi a la misma que comenzó el primer lemon… (Uff, me cansé -.-U)**

Itachi y Deidara se despojaron de sus ropas como si su vida dependiera de ello, besándose desenfrenadamente.

-¿Quieres seguir?-dijo Itachi cortando el beso y tomando su mentón de manera delicada

-¿El beso no te dijo nada?-dijo Deidara acercando su cuerpo desnudo al de Itachi

Una descarga de placer recorrió la espalda de ambos al rozarse sus miembros.

Itachi guió a Deidara a la cama recostándolo y poniéndose encima de él. Comenzó besando sus labios apasionadamente, bajó por su cuello haciéndole gemir.

-Ita…ah-dijo entrecortadamente el rubio

-Soy el mejor-dijo sonriendo en la piel expuesta del cuello de su rubio

-En…gre…ido-dijo Dei acariciando los cabellos de su moreno

Itachi recorrió todo el cuerpo debajo de él hasta llegar al premio deseado. De un bocado, se metió el miembro de Deidara haciéndole gemir fuertemente.

-N…no, dete…nte. Me voy a… ¡AH!-no terminó la frase ya que había descargado su semilla dentro de la boca de Itachi

-Rico-dijo Itachi lamiéndose los labios

-Ahora, la parte buena llega-dijo Itachi abriendo las piernas de Deidara

Pero antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo, Dei las cierra apenado.

-¿Qué pasa Dei?-dijo Itachi viéndole preocupado

-Yo…yo…Ita, es…

-Tranquilo, iremos despacio ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Itachi dulcemente sabiendo lo que Deidara le quería decir

Deidara solo asintió, mientras que Itachi le enseñaba dos dedos para que los lubricara. Después de que ya estuvieron bien lubricados, los llevó a la entrada de su amado moviéndolos lentamente.

-¡Auch! Me… me duele Ita-dijo Dei moviéndose incomodo

-Tranquilo, esto pasará rápido-dijo hablándole suave sin dejar de moverlos

Deidara dejo de gemir de dolor a empezar a gemir por el placer que le causaba esa sensación.

-Ya esta listo-dijo Itachi sacando sus dedos para llevar su miembro a la entrada ya estimulada

Metió su miembro lentamente, aunque veía que le causaba dolor a Dei, decidió meterlo de una sola estocada.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-resonó el gran gemido que soltó el rubio escuchándose en toda la habitación

-Lo lamento-dijo entrecortadamente Itachi debido al placer

Cambiaron de posiciones quedando arriba Deidara e Itachi abajo.

-Me moveré-dijo Deidara comenzando a subir y bajar

A cada minuto que pasaba, ambos aumentaban la velocidad. Diciéndose cuanto se aman y soltando gemidos de placer, Deidara siguió cabalgando a Itachi. Faltaba poco para el final y con un gemido por parte de ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Fue increíble-dijo Deidara dejándose caer encima de Itachi

-Una muy buena experiencia-dijo Itachi abrazándolo

Cansados y satisfechos se dieron un beso y un "buenas noches" quedando Itachi dentro de Deidara. Se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Al día siguiente…**

Se encontraba un lindo rubio de ojos azules con tres marquitas en los ojos durmiendo y abrazando la almohada.

-Despierta Naru-dijo Sasuke hablándole al oído

-Ñam, ñam ¿Qué hora es?-dijo Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados

-**Happy Birthday to you, feliz cumpleaños a ti…-**se escucharon varias voces cantándole las mañanitas

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio que eran Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara con un pastel de tres leches.

-¡Se acordaron! ¡Gracias!-dijo Naruto muy feliz

-¿Quién dijo que no? cámbiate porque quieren felicitarte en la torre Hokage-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso

-Esta bien-dijo Naruto emocionado

Ya que salieron todos, Naruto tomó una toalla, se tapo ciertas partes de su anatomía para ir a darse un baño.

Limpio y seco, sacó unos bóxers naranjas. Se puso un pantalón algo ceñido a la cadera de color negro y una playera de color naranja.

-Te ves bien-dijo Sasuke viéndole lascivamente

Este traía un pantalón algo flojo de las caderas de color azul marino y una camisa de color negro.

-Tu también te vez bien-dijo sonrojado

-Ya es hora de irnos-gritó Itachi desde las escaleras

-Vamos y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la cintura para después darle un beso

Después bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia la torre Hokage.

**En otro lugar…**

Dos personas envueltas en blanco observaban como los cuatro chicos se dirigían a la torre.

-No dejaré que me lo quites-dijeron esas personas con cara de maniaco y riendo maquiavélicamente

**Continuará…**

**¡O por dios! O.O algo muy malo va a pasar.**

**¿Quiénes serán esas personas de blanco?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando se topen con los chicos?**

**¿Emborrachará Tsunade a los chicos para que le hagan un table dance?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fa.**


	10. Fiesta de disfraces

**Fiesta de disfraces (capitulo 9)**

**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza pero estuve en tiempo de exámenes y de entregar trabajos T.T pero aquí estoy n_n gracias a todos por sus revis. Masashi- san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va. Feliz dia de muertos atrasado ¬¬U.**

-Eres un imbécil Itachi-dijo Sasuke con una mega vena en la frente

-No fue mi culpa, la letra estaba demasiado pequeña-dijo Itachi tratando de excusarse

Y es que estaban discutiendo dentro de una tienda de disfraces porque a Itachi se le olvidó leer las letras pequeñas del mensaje que les mando la Hokage para celebrar la fiesta de Naruto (y eso que tiene el sharingan -.-U).

Se encontraban vestidos de bomberos. Sasuke usaba un pantalón de tirantes color negro, especial de los bomberos y una playera negra con el casco de color negro con rojo. Itachi usaba un pantalón especial también de bombero pero de color rojo, playera negra y casco de color rojo.

Lo peor para Sasuke fue que tenían que esperar en la tienda siendo vistos por muchas chicas con las hormonas a mil comprando por "casualidad" sus disfraces en la misma tienda donde estaban y diciéndoles cada "guarrada" como decía Sasuke.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?-dijo Sasuke con aura asesina

-No lo sé, tal vez sigan escogiendo disfraces-dijo Itachi alejándose de las "vampiras" y "lobas" que los acechaban

-¿Por qué escogiste el maldito 2x1 de los disfraces?-preguntó Sasuke a punto de liberar el sello maldito y espantando a las niñas calenturientas

-Para ir iguales-dijo Itachi con toda la intención de molestarlo

Y pues logró su objetivo, pero después se arrepintió de ello y ahora se encontraba bajo una urracarrana por parte de Sasuke.

-¡ahhh! No lo vuelvo a hacer-dijo Itachi con dos lagrimones

**Mientras con Naruto y Deidara…**

-No lo sé, ¿crees que les gusten estos disfraces?-preguntó Naruto desconfiado-Además, siento un pequeño airecillo por donde te platique- dijo tratando de bajar un poco mas su disfraz

-Opino lo mismo. Se ve muy bien, pero no creo que exprese lo que tiene que expresar-dijo Deidara viéndose en el espejo algo avergonzado

-No sean aguafiestas, se ven geniales. Además, combinan con su esencia-dijo una de las empleadas viéndolos con ojos de corazón y la sangre de la nariz colgando

Un goterón bajó por la cabeza de ambos al ver a la empleada casi desangrándose por la hemorragia nasal.

-Pues… ¿nos los llevamos?-dijo Naruto acomodándose el disfraz

-Está bien. Además quiero ver cómo reacciona Itachi-dijo Deidara sonrojándose

-Tienes razón, veamos que opinan ellos-dijo Naruto igual de sonrojado

Fueron a pagar los disfraces y fueron a ver a los morenos.

**De nuevo en la "civilizada discusión" entre los hermanos Uchiha -.-U…**

Pues sí, Sasuke le aplicaba ahora una llave en el cuello a Itachi mientras que este lo mordía.

-Eh, ¿chicos?-la voz de Naruto sacó del pleito a los dos morenos

Los morenos dejaron de pelearse volteando a ver a los rubios y casi se desangran al verlos en esos disfraces.

Estaban vestidos de ángeles. Las togas que traían puestas eran de color blanco hasta arriba de la rodilla, unas sandalias como las usaban los gladiadores y con unas alas que parecían reales. Las togas de ambos estaban algo ajustadas dejando ver sus figuras exquisitamente perfectas. Era como si esos disfraces no lo fueran, más bien estaban viendo a unos verdaderos ángeles, unos muy sexis y encantadoramente tiernos, una combinación muy "peligrosa" para los morenos.

-¿Cómo nos vemos?-preguntaron tímidamente con un lindo sonrojo

Los morenos no pudieron aguantar más y los besaron apasionadamente. Después de un buen rato, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Están muy bien sus disfraces-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto

-Les quedan perfectos-dijo Itachi viendo a Deidara de arriba a bajo

-Ustedes se ven muy bien-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Nos vamos?-dijo Deidara colgado del brazo de Itachi

Ya pagados los disfraces de los morenos, se dirigieron a la fiesta.

**20 minutos después…**

Las dos parejitas llegaban a la fiesta siendo la sensación de los presentes y mas los rubios, ya que había ciertos "depredadores" viéndolos. Itachi y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de ello y les mandaron a los pretendientes de los rubios una mirada asesina de infarto de esas que hacen que casi te hagas del baño (solo imagínense -.-U).

**En otro lugar…**

Se veían a dos personas de blanco, pero no eran ángeles precisamente sino más bien…

-¡Muévete cicle con patas!

-¡Tu muévete zanahoria viviente!

…eran Sakura y Karin inmóviles por las camisas de fuerza que traían. Se habían escapado del manicomio. Karin fue internada ahí, ya que la noticia de que Sasuke era gay le afecto (literalmente ¬¬) el cerebro y ahí conoció a Sakura y decidieron ayudarse para conquistar a sus amados.

Y ahora se encontraban en un dilema: no podían zafarse de las camisas.

-Espera, ya casi lo logro…

**Dos horas después…**

-Ya casi…-decían ambas ya sudadas por el esfuerzo

**Tres horas después…**

**-**Nos falta casi nada para salir…

**La autora se cansó de esperar y contrató a otra persona para que escribiera…**

-¡Listo! Ahora a si a vengarnos-decían ambas con malicia

-¡Están detenidas!-dijo un policía

Y en segundos se encontraban rodeadas por elementos de la policía, la marina y los ANBU junto con los policías y médicos del manicomio.

-¡Sédenlas!-dijo uno de los médicos a los policías

Y con una especie de cerbatana les lanzaron un somnífero. Y antes de que pudieran escapar, ya se encontraban inmovilizadas y durmiendo a pierna suelta.

-Par de locas. Parece que no saben que esas camisas de fuerza tienen un microchip de localización con el cual las podemos buscar y que no les permite escapar tan fácilmente, cambio-dijo el policía entregando a las delincuentes a los médicos

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, se las llevaron de vuelta al manicomio.

**De nuevo en la fiesta…**

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes, ya que estaban jugando a la botella.

-Te toca Naru, ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Kiba emocionado

-Verdad-dijo Naruto decidido

-¿Qué tan bueno es Sasuke en la cama?-dijo Kiba sin pudor alguno

-O///O ¡KIBA! Eso no se pregunta-dijo Naruto todo rojo como jitomate de mercado

-Hmp, eso a ti no interesa-dijo Sasuke viéndole asesinamente

-Ya, ya era broma. Aquí va la pregunta ¿estuviste enamorado de Sasuke desde que lo conociste o después?-dijo Kiba sonriendo

-Desde que lo conocí-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaba Sakura-dijo Kiba sorprendido

-Pues no-dijo Naruto algo incómodo

-Bueno, ya le toca a otro-dijo Tsunade girando la botella y dejando a Sasuke con la intriga

La botella giró y giró. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Ino preguntarle a Deidara.

-¿Verdad o reto?-dijo Ino emocionada

-Verdad-dijo Deidara sonriendo

-¿Siempre estuviste enamorado de Itachi?-preguntó ansiosa

-Sí, desde que lo vi por primera vez-dijo Deidara sonrojándose de golpe

Itachi se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta. Pero entonces ¿porqué estuvo con…?

-Bueno, terminó el juego. Ahora los regalos-dijo Tsunade como si fuera fiesta de niño chiquito

Todos pensaron que estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, pero luego recordaron que Shizune confiscó toda bebida alcohólica por la Hokage. Ya sabrán como andará -.-U

Todos le entregaron un presente a Naruto. Luego de un tiempo comenzaron a irse los invitados quedando ellos cuatro y la Hokage.

-Bueno Naru, antes de que vaya a matar a Shizune, te entrego esto- dijo dándole dos frascos color violeta

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó Naruto intrigado por el contenido

-Es un tratamiento para que puedan tener hijos-dijo Tsunade sacando armas de dudosa procedencia

-O.O ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?- dijeron los cuatro shockeados

-Digamos que es algo para que su familia crezca-dijo pintándose la cara estilo Rambo- Pero ustedes deciden. Aunque me gustaría verme rodeada de niños con caritas felices-dijo sacando una bazuca

-…-ninguno dijo nada

-Si me disculpan, me voy de cacería-dijo cargando la bazuca

-_Pobre Shizune_-pensaron los cuatro dándole la bendición a Shizune con unos goterones

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Vayamos a la casa a platicar esto con más calma-dijo Itachi serio

Los demás asintieron y desaparecieron como Tsunade.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué dirán los chicos sobre el tratamiento?**

**¿Por qué Naruto y Deidara les ocultaron que los amaban desde siempre?**

**¿Shizune saldrá viva de la cacería de Tsunade?**

**¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo reparar mi compu T.T?**

**Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	11. Secretos y confesiones

**Secretos y confesiones (Capítulo 10)**

**Hola a todos. Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve en exámenes finales, el estrés casi hizo que me diera un balazo y…ejem, mejor lean el capi para no aburrirlos con mis problemas -.-U. gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

El silencio reinaba en la casa Uchiha. Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban bastante serios mientras que Naruto y Deidara estaban con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere hablar primero?-dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio

-Yo empiezo-dijo Naruto viéndole serio

-Adelante-dijo Sasuke sentándose a un lado de él

-Te mentí que me gustaba Sakura porque no quería que ella saliera contigo-dijo Naruto algo nervioso

Sasuke solo alzó una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día de san Valentín? Cuando éramos pequeños. Tú aceptaste la carta de Sakura y dejaste que ella te diera un beso. Me lastimaste y salí corriendo-dijo Naruto algo triste-La verdad es que yo también quería darte una carta, pero al ver que tu "aceptaste" el beso de Sakura, le di la carta a ella para darte celos y ahí fue donde empezó la farsa de que me gustaba Sakura-dijo rojo de vergüenza al recordar semejante escena de celos que casi hace

-¿Por esa carta y ese beso perdí la oportunidad de que fueras mi novio desde los 7 años?-dijo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo

-Entonces, ¿tú me amabas desde antes?-dijo Naruto asombrado

-Desde que te vi, te he amado. Y lo del beso, no debiste haber corrido antes de tiempo. Antes de que me diera ese horrible beso la empujé a un charco de lodo que estaba cerca y le aventé su mugrosa carta en la cara. Después te busque para darte una carta de san Valentín-sonrojado-pero entonces vi que le diste la carta a la frentona esa. Por un ataque de celos, la rompí-dijo Sasuke viendo hacia otro lado para que Naruto no viera su sonrojo (hasta de niño era celoso y posesivo ¬¬)

Naruto lo abrazó y le dio un profundo beso.

-Ya que arreglaron sus diferencias, nos toca a nosotros-dijo Itachi viendo a Deidara

-Adelante, pregunta-dijo Deidara viéndole serio

-Si tanto me querías, ¿Por qué estuviste con Sasori?-dijo Itachi con un deje de celos

-Porque pensé que tú nunca me amarías. Siempre me viste indiferente, no eras el Itachi que conocí, cuando no sabía que pertenecías a Akatsuki-dijo Deidara triste

Itachi se dedicó a escucharlo.

-Así que dejé de insistir en hacer que te fijaras en mí. En eso, conocí a Sasori. Me quiso hasta donde le dio su gana. Me utilizó solo para poner celosa a una tipa que no era más que una golfa. Me dejó por una cualquiera. Pero entonces, me di cuenta de que nunca debí renunciar a tu amor y te busqué-dijo Deidara con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores, todo fue mi culpa. Si hubiera expresado mis sentimientos cuando convivimos todo ese tiempo, no sufrirías como ahora-dijo Itachi abrazándolo

-Me alegro por ustedes. Solo una cosa, ¿van a volver a Akatsuki?-dijo Sasuke y por inercia se colocó delante de Naruto en señal de protección

-No por ahora ototo baka. Pero cuando menos te lo esperes, nos llevaremos a Naruto-dijo Itachi con voz de ultratumba

Naruto se tensó al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Ni lo intentes bastardo!-dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan

-Jajajaja, que fácil caes ototo. Claro que no regresaremos-dijo Itachi limpiándose las lágrimas por la risa

Y sin previo aviso sintió un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la cara mandándolo al piso.

-¡Casi matas del susto a Naruto idiota!-dijo Deidara con una mega vena y el puño en alto

Un goterón apareció en la cabeza de Naruto mientras que Sasuke reía por lo bajo.

-Hablando de otra cosa. Falta un último asunto. ¿Ustedes se llevarán bien ahora?-dijo Naruto como arrepintiéndose de lo acaba de decir

-….-Sasuke e Itachi se vieron fijamente sin decir palabra alguna

Naruto y Deidara veían preocupados la reacción que pudieran llegar a tener.

-Los mataste, me dejaste solo, me hiciste odiarte hasta morir. Pero sobre todo, me hiciste alejarme de mi Naru y…

Todos esperaban angustiados, ya que temían que pasara lo peor.

-…me salvaste de ser otro esclavo del orgullo Uchiha-dijo Sasuke poniéndose enfrente de Itachi

-¿Eh?-los tres estaban con unas interrogantes

-Si estuvieran vivos, nunca me hubieran dejado estar con Naruto por ser hombre y me hubieran casado con una mujer que nunca llegaría a amar-dijo Sasuke extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Itachi tomó la mano de su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Pero estuvo mal lo que hiciste. Aun así, eres mi familia-dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el abrazo

Naruto y Deidara sonreían al ver que la hermandad se volvía a recuperar entre los dos Uchihas.

-Esperen, falta una cosa mas-dijo Naruto sacando las botellitas moradas que le dio Tsunade- ¿en verdad quieren hacer esto?-dijo entre ansioso y asustado

Sasuke e Itachi se acercaron a sus rubios abrazándolos fuertemente.

-Yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero tener una familia-dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de su amado ojiazul-¿y tu Naru?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas-dijo Naruto dándole un casto beso

-Que dices Dei, ¿lo intentamos?-dijo Itachi besando sus manos tiernamente

-Si, intentémoslo-dijo Deidara dándole un beso corto y dulce

Ambas parejas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para llevar a cabo el acto de amor. Naruto y Deidara se tomaron el contenido de las botellitas.

**Aquí empieza lemon entre Sasuke y Naruto…**

Se daban un beso de lo más apasionado, quitándose la ropa camino a la cama. Ya completamente desnudos, Sasuke depositó suavemente a Naruto en la cama.

-Te amo tanto-dijo Sasuke al momento de repartir besos por el cuello bronceado de su rubio

-Yo…yo igual-dijo Naruto sonrojado

Sasuke fue bajando hacia el pecho de Naruto dándole ligeros mordiscos a sus pezones.

-Ah, Sa…Sasuke-dijo Naruto con los ojos velados por el placer

Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro de este y engullirlo de una sola vez.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó Naruto a causa del placer propinado en su miembro

-Si, gime para mi-dijo Sasuke aun con el miembro del rubio en su boca

-Más…ah…más Sasu-dijo Naruto moviendo sus caderas para sentir aun más ese placer

Sasuke obedientemente aceleró las succiones y lamidas provocando que Naruto gritara de placer. Minutos después Naruto sintió que estaba por venirse.

-Ya…ya no puedo yo… ¡Ahhh!-dijo Naruto liberándose en la boca de su amado moreno

Sasuke tragó toda su semilla sin dejar gota alguna.

-Estuvo delicioso amor. Ahora viene la mejor parte-dijo Sasuke sacando un bote de lubricante de un cajón cercano

Untó un poco en sus dedos. Ya bien lubricados, levantó las piernas de Naruto hacia sus hombros y metió el primer dedo provocando un leve gemido en Naruto.

-Tranquilo, te acostumbrarás-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso

-Se que no me harás…ah, daño-dijo Naruto viéndole con amor

Sasuke metió el segundo dedo para comenzar a ensanchar la entrada de su amado haciendo gemir a ese rubio que tenia debajo de él.

-Ah, ah, Sasuke ah…-gemía el ojiazul encorvando su espalda debido al placer en su entrada

-Ya estás listo-dijo Sasuke sacando los dedos del interior de Naruto

Lubricó su miembro. Ya bien lubricado, lo metió poco a poco en la entrada dilatada. Algo impaciente, Naruto movió sus caderas haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke entrada de una sola estocada.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-dijeron ambos al sentirse unidos de nuevo

-Mu…muévete Sasuke por favor-dijo Naruto empezando el vaivén sin esperar a que estuviera listo

Sasuke se movía lentamente pero después comenzó a moverse rápidamente dando estocadas mas fuertes y placenteras para Naruto.

Naruto se dio vuelta quedando arriba y Sasuke abajo. El rubio cabalgó sobre el moreno gimiendo su nombre y diciéndole cuanto le ama. Sasuke le ayudaba con la cabalgata sosteniéndole de las caderas para dejarlo caer sobre su miembro gimiendo el nombre de su amado.

-Ah, ah, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-gemía Naruto moviéndose mas rápido

-Ah, Naru ah, ah-Sasuke estaba sintiéndose en el paraíso al ver a su rubio cabalgándole y envolviendo su miembro la entrada tan estrecha

-Ya no pu…puedo mas-dijo Naruto sintiendo espasmos en su cuerpo

-Ter…mine…mos juntos-dijo Sasuke tomando el miembro del rubio para comenzar a masturbarlo

Después de mas gemidos, te amos y besos se corrieron al mismo tiempo gimiendo tan alto que seguro se escuchó hasta el despacho de la Hokage. Naruto cayó encima de un sudado Sasuke, Sasuke simplemente se dedicó a abrazar el cuerpo perlado en sudor de su rubio.

-Te amo- se dijeron ambos para después caer rendidos y abrazados a los brazos de Morfeo y Sasuke aun dentro de Naruto

**Termina lemon SASUXNARU y empieza el lemon ITAXDEI…**

La ropa les estorbaba. Cayeron a la cama completamente desnudos y besándose apasionadamente.

-Te amo Dei-dijo Itachi besando el cuello del ojiazul

-También yo Ita-dijo Deidara enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Itachi

Se quitaron las cintillas del cabello soltando sus cabellos.

Itachi bajó hacia los pezones para comenzar a morderlos y dejarlos duros provocando leves gemidos de placer en Deidara.

Bajó por todo el cuerpo repartiendo besos en zonas sensibles para Deidara haciendo que los gemidos de este aumentaran.

-Ah, Itachi, Ahhh-dijo entrecortadamente y sonrojado

Itachi sonrió complacido para después comenzar a dar cortos besos en el miembro de su rubio. No tardó en hacerle suplicar a Deidara que le diera más.

-Ha…hazlo Ita-dijo viéndole con ojos velados por el deseo

-Tus deseos son órdenes-dijo engullendo el miembro de este de una sola vez

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-el gemido de Deidara se apoyó en toda la habitación

Itachi lamía todo su miembro enterrando su cabeza entre las piernas de su ojiazul mientras que Deidara lo tomaba del cabello para que aumentara el ritmo.

Minutos más tarde Deidara sintió espasmos en su cuerpo. Ya no aguantando, se corrió en la boca de su moreno.

-Magnifico-dijo Itachi después de tragarse toda la semilla de su rubio-¿estas listo para lo que sigue?-dijo Itachi viéndole amorosamente

-Si-dijo Deidara dándole un beso cargado de amor

Volvió a recostarse mientras que Itachi sacaba un bota de lubricante de un cajón y lubricando su miembro.

-Entra ya, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos-dijo Deidara viéndole cariñoso

Itachi obedeció a su pedido. Separó las piernas de Dei y entró de una sola estocada haciendo gemir de dolor y placer al rubio.

Itachi esperó unos minutos para comenzar a moverse. Las embestidas fueron lentas pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aceleró las embestidas haciéndoles gemir.

-Ah…ah ¡Ahhhhhh!-dijo Deidara moviendo sus caderas para sentir mas profundo el contacto.

-Ah…Dei…ah-gemía Itachi moviéndose mas rápido

Más embestidas, palabras amorosas y besos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Itachi masturbó el miembro de Deidara y en poco tiempo se corrieron dejando escapar un gemido gutural que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-Te amo-dijo Itachi dándole un beso

-Te amo también-dijo Deidara abrazándolo

Itachi correspondió el abrazo quedándose dentro de él. En poco tiempo cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Termina lemon ITAXDEI…**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Naruto y Deidara despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Con ojos somnolientos se toparon en las escaleras.

-Buenos días Deidara-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Buenos días-dijo Deidara correspondiéndole el saludo

-¿Me ayudas con el desayuno?-dijo Naruto bajando la escalera

-Claro-dijo Deidara siguiéndolo

Y se perdieron en la cocina.

**En otro lugar de Konoha…**

Se veía a Shizune corriendo por su vida en las calles de la aldea siendo seguida por una Tsunade con una bazuca apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¡NO ME MATE TSUNADE-SAMA!-gritó desgarradoramente Shizune con dos lagrimones

-¡NINGUNA ESCONDE SAKE SE ESCAPARÁ DE MI BAZUKA VENGADORA!-dijo Tsunade con los ojos hechos llamas (hasta la alco…cof, digo la Hokage me salió vengativa -.-)

-Le diré donde esta el sake, ¡PERO POR AMOR A KONOHA NO ME MATE!-dijo Shizune llorando a moco suelto

-Esta bien pero primero, ¡TE CASTIGARÉ!-dijo Tsunade con voz de ultratumba

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Shizune corriendo por su vida…otra vez -.-U

**De vuelta a la casa Uchiha…**

Sasuke e Itachi despertaron al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de sus novios junto a ellos. Así que al toparse en el pasillo de los cuartos se saludaron y bajaron con cara borracho después de la borrachera (o sea, como si estuvieran crudos -.-).

-¿Qué huele también?-dijo Sasuke despertando de su letargo de zombi viviente

-Viene de la cocina-dijo Itachi con los sentidos mas despiertos y saliendo de las mismas que su hermano

-¿Tu escuchaste un grito desgarrado?-preguntó Sasuke tallándose los ojos

-No ¿por?-dijo Itachi extrañado

-Por nada-dijo Sasuke llegando con su hermano a la cocina

-Buenos días-dijeron ambos rubios con el desayuno de todos en las manos-siéntense-dijo Naruto sonriendo a su novio

Los hermanos obedecieron y se sentaron en el comedor.

-Espero que les guste-dijo Deidara sonriéndole a Itachi

Los morenos probaron el desayuno y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que eran muy bueno cocinando. Hasta les podrían decir que se casaran y en ese instante estuvieron pensando en…

-¿Qué tal nos quedo?-preguntaron ansiosos los rubios

-Esta muy bueno el desayuno-dijeron ambos morenos

Los rubios suspiraron tranquilos y se sentaron en las piernas de sus morenos.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado-dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke

-Gracias-dijo Deidara dándole un beso a Itachi

-¿Creen que nos vamos a conformar con besos y abrazos?-dijo Sasuke acariciando las piernas de Naruto

-Ni crean-dijo Itachi subiendo su mano por la pierna de Deidara hasta su trasero

-Pervertidos-dijeron ambos rubios sonrojados

Estuvo a punto de haber otro lemon doble cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-dijo Sasuke fastidiado al ver interrumpido un momento de intimidad

-Diles que se vayan y luego les cierras la puerta en la cara-dijo Itachi enojado

Sasuke fue a abrir con una cara de pocos amigos. Al abrir la puerta vio a Kakashi con un semblante serio.

-Tengo malas noticias para ti y tu hermano…

**Continuará…**

**¡OMG! Las cosas se van a poner buenas. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Cuál es esa mala noticia?**

**¿En que habrán pensado los hermanos Uchiha?**

**¿Shizune sobrevivirá al ataque de la bazuka vengadora?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fis.**


	12. Se avecinan los problemas

**Se avecinan los problemas (Capítulo 11)**

**Hola a todos. ¿Qué creen? ¡MI COMPU REVIVIÓ! X3!!! Estoy tan feliz n_n gracias a todos por seguir este fic. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

-Pasa Kakashi-dijo Sasuke serio

-Kakashi sensei, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Me temo que no muy buenas noticias Naruto-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible para después abrirlo

-¿Tiene que ver con nosotros verdad?-dijo Itachi viendo a Kakashi sin sentimiento alguno

-Así es. Al parecer los buscan a ustedes-dijo señalando a Itachi y Deidara-Y a Naruto. Tal parece que solo les faltas tú-dijo Kakashi sin quitar su seriedad

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados ante tal noticia.

-Pero eso no es todo. Tal parece que los del consejo adelantaron el juicio de Sasuke e Itachi. Será dentro de tres semanas-dijo Kakashi suspirando pesadamente y sacando su libro

-¿Qué? Primero akatsuki nos busca ¿y luego el juicio? Están locos-dijo Deidara molesto

-¡Eso es!-dijo Naruto levantándose de improvisto

-¿Qué dobe?-dijo Sasuke curioso

-Tsunade oba chan nos dio ese tratamiento no solo para tener hijos sino que también…

-Lo hizo para evitar que abandonáramos la aldea en caso de que nos condenaran al exilio-terminó de decir Sasuke abriendo los ojos como platos

-Y que mejor manera de evitar un exilio…-dijo Itachi

-Que procrear un hijo en la aldea y como se va a tener un bebé…-dijo Deidara

-Eso evita cualquier condena relacionada con el exilio-dijeron los cuatro emocionados

-Al parecer resolvieron el problema de la condena-dijo Kakashi sonriendo para después guardar su libro-La pregunta es… ¿las pruebas de embarazo darán positivo?-dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio

-Eso espero-dijo Naruto sobándose el vientre

-Más que nunca-dijo Deidara haciendo lo mismo

-Ahora nos queda el problema de akatsuki ¿Qué piensan hacer?-dijo Kakashi viéndoles fijamente

-Evitar que el líder le ponga las manos encima a Naruto. Ese tipo tiene una especie de "obsesión" amorosa con Naruto-dijo Itachi poniendo cara de asco

-¿Me estás diciendo que el tipo ese quiere conmigo?-dijo Naruto poniéndose verde del asco

-Dijo con estas exactas palabras: "si ese rubio sexy con cuerpo violable se acuesta conmigo y es mi amante, lo dejaré en paz y no le sacaré al kyuubi ni destruiré el mundo como lo conocemos"-dijo Deidara sintiendo escalofríos en el cuerpo

-¿Naruto estas bien?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

Naruto más rápido que flash corrió al baño para vomitar.

-No le culpo, Madara es un zafado de primera-dijo Itachi con repugnancia

-Hmp, que ni crea que voy a dejar que se lleve a Naruto-dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan

-Ya no hablen más de ese tema-dijo Naruto todo pálido

-Está bien, gracias por el aviso Kakashi-dijo Sasuke sentando en sus piernas a Naruto

-Bien, me retiro. Los veré después-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Deidara abrazando a Itachi

-Iremos con Tsunade para ver si nos puede ayudar con el problema de akatsuki-dijo Itachi serio

-Vayamos ahora-dijo Sasuke recibiendo un sí de Naruto

Y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

**En otro lugar…**

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Con que pagando por una cita saldrías con la persona que quieres? Creo que usaré esto para mi beneficio-dijo un sujeto con risa sádica

-Serás mío muy pronto, Naruto-dijo para después reír como lunático y yendo hacia Konoha

(O.o)

**De regreso a Konoha…**

Nuestras parejitas se dirigían hacia el despacho de la Hokage para encontrar una solución al problema de akatsuki.

-Toc, toc

-Pase-dijo la Hokage con voz de mando

-Vaya, al parecer Kakashi les avisó-dijo tomando unos documentos-Al parecer Naruto tiene una cita con…Madara Uchiha-dijo apretando los puños arrugando los papeles

-¿Tan pronto?-dijo Naruto asustando

-No te preocupes, unta esto en tu boca-dijo mostrándole un botecito de color blanco

-¿Qué es?-dijo Naruto viendo el botecito con duda

-Veneno. No te preocupes, no te afectará en nada ni a Sasuke tampoco. Digamos que es un sistema de defensa contra "labios ajenos"-dijo Tsunade sonriendo-Pero primero besa a Sasuke y luego te lo untas en los labios-dijo entregándole el botecito

Ni tonto ni perezoso besó dulcemente a Sasuke abrazándole por el cuello. Mientras que Sasuke solo se dejaba llevar por el momento y atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Es suficiente-dijo Tsunade cortando el momento

-Lo siento-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Hmp-fue la única respuesta de Sasuke en señal de enojo

Naruto untó el contenido del botecito en sus labios tornándolos de color azul para después recuperar su color rosado.

-Bien, el veneno reconoció a la perfección el beso. Pero para estar seguros, te daré algo mas-dijo sacando una especie de caja de su escritorio

-Póntelo-dijo Tsunade sonriendo maliciosamente

Naruto abrió la caja y vio que era una yukata de color azul como sus ojos y algo arriba de las rodillas. Naruto quedó algo escéptico por el regalo.

-Digamos que es el "plan B"-dijo Tsunade con aires de superioridad

Los cuatro ninjas entendieron a la perfección el plan de la Hokage y lo llevaron a cabo.

-Esto es lo que van a hacer…-dijo Tsunade contándoles su plan

**En otro lugar cercano a Konoha….**

-Parece que hay mucha vigilancia-dijo un tipo de piel azul con capa negra y nubes rojas (ya saben de quien hablo)

-Sí. Kisame, Zetsu encárguense de los vigilantes. Yo iré a hacerle una visita a la Hokage-dijo Madara sonriendo malignamente

-A la orden-dijeron ambos seguidores para después desaparecer instantáneamente

Madara desapareció en una nube de humo.

**De nuevo en la oficina de la Hokage…**

-_Al parecer no pudo esperar para ver a su cita-_pensó Tsunade sintiendo el chakra de Madara

-Veo que estás impaciente-dijo Tsunade sin moverse de su silla

-Sí lo sé, es un niño muy dulce y violable ¿no crees? Y esperar por alguien así no es bueno para mí. Si espero mucho me pongo, irritable-dijo Madara apareciendo detrás de ella

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo con tus asquerosas manos…Madara-dijo apretando sus dientes en señal de desdén

-No te preocupes solo voy a divertirme un rato…-dijo acercándose al oído de Tsunade-haciéndole gemir mi nombre-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra haciendo enfurecer a la Hokage

Lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Madara pero este ni se inmutó con el golpe.

-Auch, tienes buen puño-dijo Madara en señal de burla

-Cállate-dijo la Hokage tratando de controlar su enojo

-Hazlo pasar. Me estoy comenzando a irritar-dijo Madara fríamente

-Tsk. Naruto, pasa-dijo Tsunade viendo hacia la puerta con preocupación

En eso aparece Naruto vestido con la yukata que le regaló Tsunade. Madara lo veía lascivamente como si quisiera desnudarlo ahí mismo.

-Tráelo en una pieza y no lo toques-dijo Tsunade muy molesta

-No te preocupes oba chan, he esperado esta cita durante un largo rato-dijo Naruto pegándose al cuerpo de Madara y tomándole del brazo

-Lo mismo digo zorrito-dijo atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo posesivo

Y salieron del despacho de la Hokage. Madara le veía pervertidamente y Naruto "le correspondía" de igual forma.

-Maldición-dijo Sasuke apareciendo en el despacho de la Hokage

-Tranquilízate Sasuke. Solo está actuando-dijo Itachi dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Sé que es duro verlo "coquetear" con otro pero tú sabes porque lo hace-dijo Deidara dándole una sonrisa

Tenían razón, Naruto no se dejaría engatusar por ese pedófilo controla mentes y manipulador de mie…

-_Cuídate Naruto-_pensó Sasuke angustiado

-Si todo sale bien, iremos a esa tienda a comprar esos objetos para sellar para siempre el amor que les tenemos-dijo Itachi susurrando al oído de Sasuke

Sasuke tan solo asintió pidiendo que todo saliera bien.

-Ya es hora-dijo Tsunade viéndoles fijamente

Los tres asintieron para después dar comienzo al plan.

**Continuará…**

**¡OMG! Las cosas se están poniendo feas O.o ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué pasará en esa cita?**

**¿De qué tratará el plan de Tsunade?**

**¿Madara logrará su objetivo?**

**¿Detendrán a Kisame y Zetsu?**

**¿Mi compu seguirá viva?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fis.**


	13. El beso del dragón

**El beso del dragón (Capítulo 12)**

**Hola a todos. No saben lo feliz que estoy por los revis que me dejan en mi fic n_n gracias a todos por ellos y por el tiempo que se toman al leerlo. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Madara y Naruto llegaron a un prado lejos del bullicio de la aldea. El rubio no podía evitar estar asustado, ya que si hacia un movimiento en falso, podría matarlo.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos solos, quiero hacer algo que desde hace tiempo he querido-dijo Madara acercándose lentamente a los labios de Naruto.

-_Imagina que es Sasuke ¡imagina que es Sasuke!-_se decía Naruto mentalmente evitando vomitar

Estaba a unos centímetros de su boca cuando Madara desvió sus labios hacia la oreja de Naruto.

-¿De verdad me creíste tan tonto como para caer en tu trampa?-susurró Madara con voz fría

Naruto se tensó ante el descubrimiento de la trampa y trató de escapar cuando Madara lo aprisionó contra un árbol pegándose al cuerpo del rubio.

-Buen intento lindura, pero no me dejaré engatusar tan fácil por tus encantos-dijo Madara besando su cuello

-¡Suéltame degenerado!-gritó Naruto al sentir las manos del líder de akatsuki tocando su trasero

-No lo creo. Eres mi cita y por tanto haré contigo lo que me plazca-dijo Madara sonriendo siniestramente

Y comenzó a besarle el cuello mordiéndolo fuerte haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Déjame!-dijo Naruto logrando golpearlo en sus partes bajas para después salir corriendo

-Así…que quieres jugar. Pues vamos a jugar-dijo Madara como si el golpe no le hubiese afectado

Y comenzó a perseguir a Naruto pero en ese instante se sentía débil. Aun así, lo siguió.

**En otro lugar…**

Se encontraban peleando Deidara vs Zetsu y Sasuke e Itachi vs Kisame. Los dos miembros de akatsuki se encontraban agotados, ya que no esperaban el ataque sorpresa por parte de los hermanos Uchiha y Deidara.

-Ya es hora de que terminemos con esto-dijo Itachi lanzándoles una llama de color negro calcinándolos al instante

-¿Qué fue esa técnica?-preguntó Sasuke asombrado pero no lo demostró abiertamente (si como no ¬¬)

-Ameterasu-dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado (¿se pronuncia así?)

-No hay tiempo para discutir técnicas, Naruto está con Madara y no creo que sea un corderito manso con él-dijo Deidara con rostro serio

Los hermanos asintieron y se fueron a buscar a Naruto.

**En otro lugar…**

-No huyas pequeño rubio, solo quiero jugar contigo-decía Madara a la vez que reía sádicamente

-_¡Rayos! Me tiene atrapado-_pensaba Naruto escondido detrás de un árbol

-Hola lindura-dijo Madara poniéndose en frente de él

Naruto trató de escapar, pero Madara hizo un movimiento brusco haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Ahora, no podrás escapar-dijo Madara intentando desvestirlo

Naruto se removía tratando de quitárselo de encima, cuando su yukata soltó cientos de agujas que se clavaron en todo el cuerpo de Madara haciendo que se levantara rápidamente.

-Te lo mereces-dijo Naruto tomándolo desprevenido para comenzar a besarlo

En el instante del beso, los labios de Naruto se tornaron de color rojo y liberaron el veneno que había en ellos.

-Eso no es todo-dijo Naruto sacando de una manga de su yukata una aguja de cabeza negra

Rápidamente la clavó en el cuello de Madara. Este sintió algo líquido emerger hacia fuera de sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca. Notó que ese líquido era sangre.

-Se llama el beso del dragón. Lo que hice fue clavarte esa aguja con veneno en la arteria principal del cuerpo para que te provoque una hemorragia interna masiva que se libera en "órganos" más próximos a ella. Morirás en unos segundos más-dijo Naruto viéndole fríamente

Madara solo lo veía con ojos llenos de odio y desangrándose rápidamente, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

-Al fin-dijo Naruto suspirando pesadamente

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke llegando rápidamente hacia él

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Itachi llegando segundos después

-¿Venciste tú solo a Madara?-dijo Deidara quien veía incrédulo el cadáver de su ex jefe

-Digamos que el plan B de oba chan funcionó-dijo Naruto para después abrazar a Sasuke

-Lo bueno es que estas bien. Ya es hora de irnos y de llevarnos la basura-dijo Itachi viendo el cuerpo con repulsión

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿alguien trae jabón?-dijo Naruto poniéndose verde

-No ¿por?-dijo Deidara algo confundido

-¡Por que lo besé!-dijo poniendo cara de asco para después vomitar detrás de un árbol

Un goterón bajó por la cabeza de los tres dándole la razón a Naruto. Después que vomitara, se dirigieron a la torre Hokage para dar reporte de la misión-cita de hoy.

**Días después…**

Después de la muerte de Madara y compañía y de abrazos asfixiantes por parte de la Hokage hacia cierto rubio, nuestras parejitas se fueron a un restaurante para pasar tiempo de caridad entre todos. Los hermanos Uchiha se veían extrañamente felices y ¿nerviosos?

-Naruto, Deidara. Hay algo que queremos decirles-dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Naruto curioso

-Sé que es poco el tiempo que llevamos saliendo…-inició Itachi el discurso

-…pero queremos proponerles algo-terminó Sasuke tragando saliva

Ambos hermanos se hincaron haciendo que el corazón de los rubios latiera rápidamente.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijeron los Uchiha al mismo tiempo

Los rubios abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente en señal de incredulidad. Después de varios segundos reaccionaron y se lanzaron a los brazos de sus amados dándoles un rotundo "si" que se escuchó en todo el restaurante haciendo que las personas los felicitaran.

(Ahí está el misterio de lo que fueron a comprar los hermanos Uchiha n_n).

**Más días después…**

Deidara se encontraba lavando platos en la cocina y preparando la comida, cuando le dio un pequeño mareo.

-¿Por qué me dan estos mareos? Debe ser por culpa de Itachi. Cada vez que llega, se me tira encima-dijo Deidara sonrojándose

Salió de la cocina para acomodar los platos en la mesa cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Ya llegué-dijo Itachi quien era seguido por unos cuantos Anbu

-Hola qué bueno que llegas…-no terminó la frase cuando sintió un mareo más fuerte casi tropezando con la mesa

-¿Estás bien Dei?-preguntó Itachi sujetándolo de la cintura y viéndole preocupado

-Si, solo fue un pequeño ma…reo-dijo Deidara yéndose hacia delante para después perder la conciencia

Antes de que cayera al piso, Itachi lo sujetó a velocidad luz.

-¡Dei!-dijo Itachi tratando de despertarlo-Aguanta, te llevaré al hospital-dijo para después salir corriendo con Deidara en brazos y siendo seguido por los Anbu

**En otra parte…**

Naruto y Sasuke compraban las provisiones de la comida de mañana. Ese día Naruto se sentía extrañamente mal. No podía oler comida cerca porque le daban ganas de vomitar y le daban algunos mareos. Y para colmo, Sasuke era vigilado por unos cuantos Anbu.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-dijo Naruto con un fuerte mareo y unas ganas intensas de vomitar

-Es…ramen-dijo Sasuke preocupado al ver la cara de "descomposición" de Naruto

-No soporto el olor-dijo Naruto tambaleándose para después perder conciencia de todo

Naruto estaba a punto de besar el piso cuando Sasuke lo atrapó para que eso no sucediera.

-¡Naruto reacciona!-dijo Sasuke asustado moviéndolo

Pero no funcionó. Así que optó por ir al hospital. Y con la velocidad digna de un ninja, rápidamente se dirigió al hospital siendo seguido por los Anbu.

**Diez minutos después…**

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban en el hospital llamando desesperadamente a Tsunade. Y como si de un llamado divino se tratara, la Hokage llegó más rápido que un rayo.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó la Hokage viendo a Naruto y Deidara en brazos de ambos hermanos

-Se desmayó-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke e Itachi

-¡Shizune!-gritó la Hokage con voz de orden

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?-dijo Shizune con un brazo enyesado y la cabeza vendada

Un goterón apareció en la cabeza de ambos morenos ya que se imaginaban el castigo cruel que había recibido la pobre Shizune.

-Trae dos camillas. Hay que hacer unas pruebas-dijo Tsunade seria

Shizune trajo las camillas en un santiamén.

-Colóquenlos con cuidado en las camillas-dijo Tsunade a los dos Uchiha

Rápidamente obedecieron las órdenes de la Hokage. Sin perder tiempo, la Hokage se los llevó a revisión para hacerles unas pruebas. Shizune la siguió de cerca.

Mientras, los morenos estaban muy preocupados por la salud de sus amados rubios.

**Dos horas después…**

-No se preocupen, ellos están bien-dijo Shizune sonriéndoles

Sasuke e Itachi respiraron tranquilamente.

-Muy bien. En unos minutos los podrán ver y luego…-dijo la Hokage saliendo del cuarto donde estaban los rubios pero fue interrumpida

-Tsunade-sama. Usted y los Uchiha deben venir conmigo-dijo un Anbu haciendo reverencia

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo la Hokage aunque ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto

-El juicio contra Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha se llevará a cabo en este mismo momento. Órdenes del consejo-dijo el Anbu con voz seria

-_¡Malditos vejestorios! Adelantaron la fecha del juicio. Se supone que yo soy la que manda aquí, aunque al parecer les vale un gorro. Y veo que convencieron a los demás para adelantar el juicio-_pensó Tsunade matando a los del consejo en su mente

-Iré enseguida. Ustedes, vengan conmigo-dijo Tsunade con voz seria

-¿Pero y…?

-Yo los cuidaré. Vayan-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa no muy alegre

Los morenos asintieron para después ser esposados por los Anbu que los siguieron. Tsunade estaba a punto de irse cuando se giró hacia Shizune y le susurró algo al oído.

Shizune solo asintió y se fue en dirección hacia la habitación de los rubios.

-_Solo espero que sea lo que pienso-_se dijo la Hokage para después desaparecer con los Anbu y los Uchiha.

**Continuará…**

**O.o ahora sí que se pasaron los rucos esos ¬¬. Las preguntas de hoy son…**

**¿Qué tendrán Deidara y Naruto? (creo que ya saben cof, cof)**

**¿Qué le habrá dicho Tsunade a Shizune?**

**¿Saldrán bien librados Sasuke e Itachi?**

**¿Qué pasará con Naruto y el ramen?**

**¿Mi compu seguirá con vida cuando suba el próximo capi?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fa.**


	14. Una hermosa solucion

**Una hermosa solución (Capítulo 13)**

**Hola a todos. ¡EL FIC LLEGÓ A MAS DE 200 REVIS! Gracias a todos ustedes. Lamento actualizar tan tarde pero ¡MI COMPU ESTA FALLANDO OTRA VEZ T.T! y por eso no he podido actualizar. Solo espero que siga funcionando n_n Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ¡VA DEDICADO PARA TODOS USTEDES!**

-Ya que están todos presentes, es hora de comenzar el juicio contra los Uchiha-dijo un anciano del consejo con rostro serio

Los ancianos del consejo se encontraban junto con los líderes de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea y la misma Hokage con rostro cansado.

-Itachi, estas condenado por matar a todo tu clan, por abandonar la aldea y por unirte a akatsuki en su búsqueda de bijuus-dijo la anciana viéndole con reproche-Sasuke, has desertado de la aldea para unirte con Orochimaru y buscar poder para realizar tu venganza y también se te acusa de intento de asesinato contra el portador del kyuubi y…

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de él? El "portador del kyuubi" se llama Naruto-dijo Sasuke viéndole con odio

-No tienes permitido hablar, mucho menos para blasfemar contra alguien superior a ti-dijo el anciano molesto por la "actitud" de Sasuke (concuerdo con Sasuke. Mire que casi le quiso decir a Naruto "cosa" o "monstruo" ¬¬)

-Tiene el derecho a defenderse. Además, usted fue quien llamó a Naruto "monstruo"-dijo Tsunade viéndole molesta al ver que se metían con Naruto

-Yo no quise decir eso-dijo la anciana seria

-Pero lo insinuó-dijo la Hokage volteando su rostro hacia otro lado

-Ya es suficiente. Reunámonos para dictar la sentencia-dijo Hiashi Hyuuga con voz molesta

El resto asintió y se fue a determinar el castigo que recibirían los hermanos Uchiha.

-Esperen aquí, los voy a convencer-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

Y se fue dejando a los Uchiha solos.

-¿Qué crees que piense?-dijo Sasuke viendo por donde se fue la Hokage

-Sin duda en algo que nos salve-dijo Itachi serio

-_Espero que se encuentren bien-_fue el pensamiento de ambos hermanos

Después de la plática, los hermanos fueron llevados a unos calabozos malolientes.

**En el hospital de konoha…**

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Naruto después de despertar con dolor en la cabeza

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Deidara algo aturdido después de levantarse

-No se preocupen, están en el hospital-dijo Shizune entrando en la habitación

-¿Y Sasuke e Itachi?-preguntó Naruto extrañado al no verlos

-Se adelantó el juicio-dijo Shizune al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponían ambos-Pero estas pruebas los van a salvar-dijo sonriendo y entregándoles el resultado de sus estudios

Los rubios vieron los resultados y cambiaron su cara a una de completa sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡Estoy embarazo!-dijeron ambos rubios con una mirada iluminada

Shizune sonrió y felicitó a los nuevos padres.

Gritaron y saltaron como si los estuvieran ahorcando para después sentir un fuerte mareo que los detuvo en su festejo.

-No se muevan mucho, aun están resentidos por el desmayo-dijo Shizune volviéndolo a acostar-Ahora, denme sus pruebas para llevárselas a Tsunade-dijo con voz seria

-¿Y qué va a hacer con esto?-preguntó Deidara entregándole las pruebas de ambos

-Ya lo verán. Descansen un poco-dijo guiñándoles un ojo en señal de complicidad-Hay que darle algo de suspenso a sus pruebas

Sin decir nada más, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Espero que todo salga bien-dijo Naruto preocupado con las manos en su pecho

-Ya verás cómo se resuelve todo y esos dos van a venir a hacernos propuestas indecorosas-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa y cerrando su mano en un puño haciendo reír quedamente a Naruto

-Deidara, quiero proponerte algo-dijo Naruto serio

-Dime-dijo Deidara viéndole curioso

-Es algo para que no te puedan echar de la aldea-dijo Naruto sonriendo-Este es el asunto-dijo parándose de su cama para ir a susurrarle a Deidara su "plan"

Deidara solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿De verdad se podía hacer eso?

-Naruto, les dije que descansaran-dijo Shizune negando con la cabeza

-Shizune, necesito un favor-dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna

-Te escucho-dijo Shizune sonriente

Ambos rubios se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

**En el juicio Uchiha…**

Tsunade había recibido con éxito las pruebas de Naruto y Deidara. Tenía mucha fe en ellas, pero al ver la cara de "seriedad y tristeza" de Shizune y cuando le dijo que mejor viera las pruebas en el juicio, se tensó pero luego pensó que eran cosas suyas al pensar que las pruebas…

-Los Uchiha ya están de vuelta Hokage sama y además de los otros miembros del consejo-dijo un Anbu haciendo reverencia

-Enseguida voy-dijo Tsunade aferrando las pruebas en su mano izquierda

Se encaminó hacia el juicio rogando que esas pruebas fueran positivas. Pero antes de llegar, Shizune llegó haciéndole parar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?-dijo Tsunade preocupada

-No se tense, ellos están bien. Quieren que lea esto y lo firme-dijo Shizune sonriendo

La Hokage tomó aquel documento para leerlo. Se quedó sorprendida al ver el ingenio de esos niños y sonrió cálidamente.

-Claro que lo firmaré. Con tal de ver a esos viejos hacer bilis firmo donde sea-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa maliciosa

-También la copia-dijo Shizune con un goterón-quédese con la original-dijo después de ver firmada la copia de dicho documento

Shizune desapareció en una nube de humo. Tsunade solo siguió su camino con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba ni el más amargado de mundo (ay te hablan Sasuke cof, cof).

-Llega tarde Hokage sama-dijo el anciano molesto por la impuntualidad de la mencionada

Tsunade simplemente lo ignoró y comenzó a ver las pruebas.

-Los miembros del consejo hemos decidido que Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha son declarados…

-¡INOCENTES!-gritó feliz Tsunade

-¿Me puede decir porque los declara inocentes?-dijo molesta la anciana al verse interrumpida en su veredicto

-Porque vieja arrugada Naruto y Deidara esperan un hijo de Sasuke e Itachi-dijo pasando las pruebas a todos los miembros del consejos

Todos quedaron aturdidos por semejante declaración, mientras que Sasuke e Itachi estaban muy felizmente maravillados por la noticia.

-Estas pruebas son verdaderas. Declaro a los hermanos Uchiha…-dijo con furia contenida el anciano-…inocentes

-Lo logramos hermano-dijo Itachi abrazando a Sasuke

-Vamos a ser padres-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (¡OMG! O.o ¡SASUKE SONRIE! EL APOCALIPSIS LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

-Hay una cosa más-dijo Tsunade rompiendo el momento feliz

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Sasuke fastidiado por no dejarlo ver a su rubio

-Deidara ya no es un simple extranjero. Ahora al haber firmado este documento-dijo mostrando lo mencionado- Deidara se convierte en Uzumaki Deidara, hermano mayor de Uzumaki Naruto y por ende, ciudadano de esta aldea. Petición dada por el mismo Naruto y aceptada por mí-dijo Tsunade seria pero riéndose por dentro al ver a los ancianos haciendo bilis por el coraje

Los demás miembros del consejo no se opusieron a la petición. Mientras que los ancianos tuvieron que abstenerse.

Ya acabado el juicio, Tsunade, Sasuke e Itachi fueron a ver a los rubios.

**Veinte minutos después…**

Se encontraban ambas parejitas abrazándose y besándose y siendo felicitados por Tsunade.

-Y por cierto, veo que traen anillos de compromiso-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa picarona

-Sí, hace poco nos comprometimos-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Nosotros también-dijo Deidara sonriendo y sonrojándose

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?-dijo Tsunade emocionada

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero queremos que sea pronto-dijo Sasuke viendo a su amado con ojos de ensoñación

-¿Dentro de dos meses les parece?-dijo Itachi viendo a su rubio amor con ojos de borreguito (¬¬U lo que hace el amor)

-Buena idea-dijeron los tres sonriendo

-No se diga mas, dentro de dos meses será la boda doble-dijo Tsunade dando saltitos emocionada

-Ah, y por cierto. Sasuke, Itachi. Yo espero que tengan mucha paciencia con sus parejas, ya que el embarazo puede provocarles cambios de humor repentinos. Pueden ser dulces como la miel un minuto y al siguiente pueden convertirse en los "asesinos" más agresivos. Lo digo en especial por Naruto-dijo viendo al rubio menor con preocupación-no sabemos qué estragos puede causar en el transcurso del embarazo-dijo abrazando a su niño protectoramente

-¿Significa que puedo llegar a matar a Sasuke?-dijo Naruto asustado y con algunas lágrimas

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Lamentablemente eso depende del kyuubi-dijo Tsunade frustrada al no poder hallar solución

Naruto comenzó a sollozar. Sasuke se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Ya mi niño, no importa lo que pase, estaré contigo siempre-dijo susurrando a su oído

-Gracias-dijo Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente-Solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué me maree al oler el ramen?-dijo Naruto triste

-Digamos que los bebés no "soportan" el olor del ramen. Lo siento, nada de ramen durante el embarazo-dijo poniéndose unos tapones en los oídos

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Naruto con dos lagrimones

Un goterón apareció en la cabeza de todos.

Tsunade sonrió al ver todo el apoyo que se daban y les dio de alta para que pudieran ir a descansar a su hogar. Ya vendrían nuevos retos que superar.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Kyuubi hará de las suyas?**

**¿Los Uchiha podrán soportar los antojos de los Uzumaki?**

**¿Naruto aguantará sin poder comer ramen? (no lo creo cof, cof)**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	15. Adios a la solteria

**Adiós a la soltería (Capitulo 14)**

**Hola a todos. Lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero he tenido problemas con la conexión a internet -.- sip, me salió chafa la méndiga ¬¬ pero bueno. Gracias a todos por sus revis, hacen que valga la pena seguir escribiendo. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va el capi n_n**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Bla bla bla: voz del kyuubi**_

**Ahora sí, que comience la función n-n**

-¡Tengan cuidado con las flores, son muy delicadas!-decía Tsunade gritando como loca

Y quien no estaría gritando como poseída si tus niños estaban a punto de casarse en un par de días y no estaba todo listo para la boda doble. La iglesia en ese momento no parecía ser adecuada para un momento de "meditación".

¡CRASH!

-¡LES DIJE QUE CON CUIDADO!-gritó la Hokage a punto de cortar cabezas

-Eh, Tsunade sama, ese ruido vino del edificio del frente. Están descargando cajas y una de ellas se cayó-dijo Shizune con un goterón en la cabeza a causa del nerviosismo de la Hokage

-Me va a dar un infarto si esto sigue así-dijo la Hokage echándose aire con la mano

-Tranquilícese, todo va a salir bien. Ya solo falta acomodar unos cuando arreglos y listo-dijo Shizune dándole un vaso con agua y ofreciéndole una silla

-Gracias Shizune-dijo Tsunade para después sentarse en la silla y respirar profundamente

-Ya está todo listo Hokage sama-dijo un tipo de aspecto robusto con cara de chango bananero

-Muy bien. ¿Cuánto es?-dijo la Hokage sacando su bolsa de quien sabe donde

-Pues son…

**Dos segundos después…**

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-se escuchó el grito de la Hokage hasta Suna y mas allá para después caer desmayada

-¡TSUNADE !-ahora fue el turno de Shizune para gritar al ver que la Hokage no reaccionaba

**En otro lugar…**

-¿Escuchaste eso Naru?-dijo Deidara algo confundido

-Se escuchó como si a Tsunade oba chan le hubieran cobrado una cantidad enorme de dinero por algo que compró-dijo Naruto buscando el lugar de los gritos (si supieras Naru -.-U)

-También se escuchó como si Shizune hubiera visto que Tsunade sama no reaccionaba después de desmayarse por la cantidad de dinero que le cobran-dijo Deidara para después seguir caminando (¬¬ sin comentarios)

-Espera Dei-dijo Naruto alcanzando a Deidara

Y se fueron a la casa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**En otra parte de konoha…**

-Hmp, yo no quiero una estúpida despedida de solteros-dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

-Vamos ototo, los chicos se ofrecieron en hacernos esta fiesta como símbolo de nuestras últimas noches de solteros-dijo Itachi cansado de discutir con su hermano

-Más bien lo hicieron como pretexto para ver a tipas en paños menores-dijo Sasuke con un escalofrió en el cuerpo-uff, hasta me dio cosa imaginarme a una de "esas" bailándome poniéndome su trasero casi en la cara-dijo poniéndose verde del asco

-Deja de exagerar, ni que nos fuéramos a acostar con ellas-dijo Itachi sobándose las sienes

-Está bien iré, pero si una de esas tipas me manosea o algo, no me importa si es una mujer, le haré el chidori y le daré en…

-¡Sasu!-gritó Naruto con una sonrisa

-Hola Naru-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa para después recibirlo en sus brazos y besarlo

-Ita, ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Deidara abrazándose al cuello de éste

-Muy bien Dei, al parecer la vieja alcohólica no nos dejó libres así como así. Mira que imponernos a hacer seis horas diarias de servicio comunitario hasta que nazcan los bebés-dijo Itachi con cara de fastidio

-Eso es duro pero, tenemos que decirles algo-dijo Naruto algo nervioso

-Te escucho-dijo Sasuke viéndole amablemente

-Naruto y yo tendremos una despedida de solteros organizadas por las chicas-dijo Deidara esperando la reacción de los morenos

-Entonces, ¿significa que habrá un tipejo vestido de quien sabe qué y les va a hacer un table dance?-dijo Itachi con un tic en el ojo

-¿Y que también se les va a insinuar?-dijo Sasuke con un tic igual al de Itachi

-Sí-dijeron ambos rubios tragando saliva

**Un segundo después…**

Se encontraban en la casa Uchiha (O.o ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?) cuando…

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN TIPO TE PONGA EL TRASERO EN LA CARA Y TE BAILE!-gritaron ambos Uchiha molestos

-No vamos a hacer nada malo Sasuke-dijo Naruto asustado

-Además, ustedes también van a tener una despedida de solteros y no les estamos reclamando que una piruja les va a poner a ustedes el trasero en la cara y los va a incitar a que bailen con ella-dijo Deidara tratando de hablar lo más calmado posible

-…-los morenos se quedaron callados

Deidara tenía razón, ellos nunca les reclamaron nada cuando les contaron de la dichosa despedida. Sus celos irracionales atacaban de nuevo.

-Lo lamento-dijo Itachi abrazando a su amado

-Está bien, solo te preocupas por mí. De una manera celosamente enfermiza, pero eres así-dijo Deidara dándole un beso

-Lo lamento mucho Naru, no quise gritarte-dijo Sasuke viéndole arrepentido

-_**Yo no soy Naru Uchiha bastardo-**_dijo el kyuubi saliendo a flote

-¿Ky…Kyuubi?-dijo Sasuke asombrado al escuchar la voz tan grave que utilizaba Naruto, más bien kyuubi y también al ver esos ojos color sangre

-_**¡Noooooo! Rodolfo el reno imbécil. Claro que soy yo inepto-**_dijo el kyuubi con sarcasmo

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Itachi protegiendo a Deidara detrás de él

-_**Iré directo al grano. Tu "regalito" me está robando mucho crakra cuando haces que mi contenedor se sienta triste o avergonzado. Así que cuando a mi contenedor se sienta triste tu deber es hacer que se sienta feliz. Porque si no es feliz, el regalito no lo es y si el regalito no es feliz, me roba energía cuando su padre esta triste, ya que al entrar a ese "sentimiento", afecta a tu mocoso y no le da la suficiente energía para sobrevivir-**_dijo el kyuubi viendo a Sasuke con odio-_**Y si tu mocoso me roba energía, yo se la robo a mi contenedor. Y, si le robo energía a mi contenedor, puede que cuando sea la hora de parir, entran dos y sale uno-**_dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Estás diciendo que uno de los dos puede morir al momento de la concepción?-dijo Deidara asustado

-_**¡BINGO! Tenemos un ganador**_-dijo el kyuubi riéndose

-Así que, lo único que tengo que hacer, ¿es hacer feliz a Naruto?-dijo Sasuke serio

-_**Se podría decir que es así. Te lo digo porque también a mi me afecta, ya que si mi contenedor muere, yo también. Así que más te vale hacerlo feliz o si no te mataré antes de que nazca tu regalo y me haya robado la mayoría de mi poder**_-dijo el kyuubi para regresarle el control a Naruto

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Naruto algo mareado

-El kyuubi nos hizo una visita-dijo Sasuke con rostro serio

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño? ¿Estás completo?-dijo Naruto revisando al moreno preocupado

-Tranquilo, no me hizo nada-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo-Lamento haberte gritado-dijo aferrándolo más a él

-Ya que todo está arreglado, hay que arreglarnos-dijo Itachi yendo a su cuarto

-Solo una cosa, ¡ni se te ocurra tocar a ninguna vieja por que lo sabré! ¿Entendiste?-dijo Deidara molesto

-No quiero dejar huérfano a mi hijo por culpa de una calentura tuya ¿oíste?-dijo Naruto casi sacando a pasear al kyuubi de nuevo

-Sí amor-dijeron ambos con unos goterones en la cabeza

-¡Te amo mucho!-dijo Naruto abrazándolo con cientos de corazones rodeándole

-¡Te amo tanto Ita!-dijo Deidara abrazándolo con cientos de corazones rodeándole al igual que Naruto

-_Ay, el embarazo es complicado-_pensaban ambos morenos con más goterones

Solo se dejaron hacer, ya que no querían que sus rubios cambiaran de actitud drásticamente y les lanzaran un rasengan (por parte de Naru a Sasuke baka) o que les explotaran la cara con figuras de arcilla (por parte de Dei a Itachi baka).

Se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a arreglarse para la gran noche.

**Una hora después…**

Naruto y Deidara se dirigían a festejar con las chicas a casa de Ino. Ya todos ahí tocaron la puerta.

-¿Hay un incendio en esta casa?-dijo un bombero entrando con otro

-Eh, no. Pero si quieren pueden revisar-dijo Ino intentando no babear al ver a semejantes bomberos

-Pues habrá uno en este momento-dijo el otro bombero para después prender una grabadora que traían

Y comenzaron a bailar.

-¡Auch papotes!-dijo Ino gritándoles como loca

-¡Muévanse más!-dijo Tenten agitando una servilleta

-¡Con esos bomberos yo misma quemo mi casa!-gritó Temari chiflándoles

-No puedo creer que sean las mismas chicas con las que solía convivir en las misiones-dijo Naruto con un goterón

-Lindas amigas que tienes ototo-dijo Deidara negando con la cabeza al ver semejante espectáculo

Los "bomberos" se fueron acercando a los festejados y comenzaron a bailarles sensualmente. Los rubios estaban más rojos que un jitomate de tianguis y se pusieron más rojos al ver como los bailarines se desvestían quedando en una simple tanga.

-_¡Ay dios!-_pensaban ambos echándose aire

-_¡Qué ya acabe!-_pensaba Naruto todo aturdido por semejante baile

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, la música terminó y los bailarines dejaron de bailar.

-Muy bien, gracias por venir chicos. Si gustan pueden quedarse a comer algo-dijo Ino toda sonrisas (¬¬ solo los quieres para seguir babeando Ino)

-Está bien-dijo uno de los bailarines viendo a los rubios de reojo

-Solo porque hay soles en este lugar-dijo el otro viendo a Naruto y a Deidara lascivamente

**En la pachanga de Sasuke e Itachi…**

La fiesta se realizaba en la casa de Kiba. Algunos estaban molestos porque no llegaban la o las bailarinas y en vez de eso, habían recibido un pastel gigante.

-¿Por qué mandaron un pastel gigante?-preguntó Kiba molesto

-No lo sé, es muy problemático averiguar el porqué-dijo Shikamaru bostezando

De pronto, el pastel comenzó a moverse y de él salieron unas chicas mellizas con traje de conejito.

-Soy Tía

-Soy Mía

-¡Los haremos bailar!-dijeron ambas mellizas encendiendo la música

Salieron del pastel y comenzaron a bailar. Varios de los presentes ya se desangraban por tanta sangre salida de la nariz, mientras que otros solo babeaban dejando un río más grande que el Nilo.

Las gemelas se acercaron a los morenos y les bailaron sensualmente.

-_Qué horror, viejas en traje de conejito. Se le vería mejor a Naru-_dijo Sasuke evitando desangrarse al pensar en Naruto vestido así

-_Me pregunto, ¿Cómo se vería Dei con ese traje y bailando así?-_pensó Itachi evitando el sangrado nasal que era causa de los pensamiento de Itachi hacia Deidara (par de pervertidos)

De pronto, la música cesó y las conejas dejaron de bailar recibiendo aplausos, besos lanzados y chiflidos.

-Excelente chicas, si gustan pueden quedarse un momento más-dijo Kiba abrazando a ambas

-Está bien-dijo Tía sonriendo y viendo a los hermanos

-Solo porque la noche es joven-dijo Mía viendo a Sasuke e Itachi como si quisiera comérselos con la mirada

**De nuevo en la pachanga de Naruto y Deidara…**

-¿En serio se casan?-dijo uno de los bailarines coqueteando con Naru-Es una lástima que un chico tan lindo ya no sea soltero-dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Naruto

-Sí, y estoy feliz por eso-dijo Naruto quitando la mano del bailarín de su hombro

Y se fue dejando con la calentura al bailarín.

**Con Deidara…**

**-**Oh, qué pena que te cases-dijo el bailarín acercándose más a Deidara

-Pues sí, soy feliz por haber tomado esa decisión

Y se fue dejando al bailarín solo.

-Tenemos que irnos. Gracias por la fiesta-dijo Deidara llevándose rápidamente a Naruto

-Está bien, nos vemos-dijo Ino acompañándolo a la puerta-nos vemos después-dijo al ver como se alejaban

Los hermanos Uzumaki solo deseaban estar en casa.

**En la pachanga Uchiha…**

Las gemelas intentaron acercarse a los Uchiha para "hablar", pero éstos las mandaron a volar antes de que hablaran.

-Ya nos vamos Kiba. Estamos cansados y necesitamos descansar-dijo Itachi con cara de pocos amigos

-Adiós-dijo Sasuke secamente siguiendo a Itachi

-Que aguafiestas. Bueno, más mellizas para mí-dijo Kiba yendo con las gemelas

A los Uchiha ya les hacía falta el sueño y solo querían llegar a casa.

**Media hora después…**

Sasuke e Itachi llegaron aventando las sandalias para después dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Llegaron primero-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-Así parece-dijo sonriendo de igual forma

Ya ambos en sus cuartos, se fueron a dormir abrazados de sus amados rubios. Y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué pasará en la boda?**

**¿Tsunade terminó de arreglar todo para la boda?**

**¿Sufrirá un paro cardiaco la Hokage?**

**¿Qué pasará durante el embarazo de Naru y Dei?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	16. Que comience la boda

**Que comience la boda (Capítulo 15)**

**Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero mi compu murió de nuevo T.T así que como recompensa, les regalo este capi a todos ustedes n_n Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, aquí lo tienen.**

**P.D.: ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!**

-Unos toques más y… ¡LISTO!-dijo Tsunade viendo como tanto el salón como la iglesia estaban adornadas para el día de la boda

-Está hermoso Tsunade sama. Ahora solo faltan los trajes de boda para las dos parejas-dijo Shizune sonriendo

-Muy bien, te harás cargo de los Uchiha y yo de mis niños-dijo Tsunade saltando emocionada-¡mis niños se casan!-dijo cantando para después irse

-Me alegra que se le haya pasado el infarto-dijo Shizune con un goterón

Y se fue en busca de los morenos.

**En la casa Uchiha…**

-Que bien dormí-dijo Sasuke estirándose al salir de la cama

-Buenos días Sasu-dijo Naruto despertando con un bostezo

-Buenos días-dijo Sasuke sonriendo para después darle un beso

-Te haré el desayuno-dijo Naruto levantándose y arreglándose rápidamente

-¿Te gustaría entrenar después?-dijo Sasuke sacando su ropa para cambiarse

-¿Eh? ¿No será peligroso para el bebé?-dijo Naruto acariciando su vientre que ya comenzaba a notarse

-Tienes razón, mejor lo…

-No te preocupes, si no hago movimientos tan bruscos y no me golpeo en el vientre, todo está bien-dijo Naruto abrazándolo para después salir del cuarto

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

**En la cocina…**

-¿Y bien? ¿Entrenamos Dei?-dijo Itachi tomando café

-Me parece bien, si tenemos cuidado, no le pasará nada al bebé-dijo acariciando su barriga ya notoria

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Naruto entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días-dijeron ambos volviendo a lo que hacían

Cinco minutos después llegó Sasuke dándoles los buenos días. Naruto salió de la cocina con el desayuno de Sasuke y con algo de café.

-¿Qué harán ustedes hoy?-preguntó Naruto dejando el desayuno de Sasuke en la mesa

-Pensamos en entrenar, si no lo hacemos, nos pondremos gordos-dijo Itachi bromeando

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo?-dijo Deidara molesto

-¡Claro que no! lo dije de broma-dijo Itachi abrazándolo

-¡YA NO ME QUIERES PORQUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO COMO WILLY!-dijo Deidara con dos lagrimones

-No digas eso, estás perfecto Dei-dijo Itachi con unos goterones

-Más te vale porque si me entero que me engañas con una esquelética, ¡TE VA A IR MAL TEJÓN DE COLADERA!-dijo Deidara haciendo una de sus figuras de arcilla

-¡Entendí amor!-dijo Itachi dándole cientos de besos y con miles de goterones

-¿Así de bipolar me pongo?-dijo Naruto con un goterón

-Igual o peor, porque el no tiene el kyuubi dentro y su humor no cambia tan rápido como el tuyo-dijo Sasuke viendo a su hermano con compasión

-Ah, ¿Me estás diciendo bestia maldito infeliz?-dijo Naruto con una mega vena

-¿Cómo crees? Nunca dije eso-dijo Sasuke con miles de goterones

-¡PERO LO INSUNUASTE MACACO DE AGUA PUERCA!-le gritó Naruto dándole un sartenazo

El resultado, Sasuke inconsciente e Itachi rogándole a Deidara que no lo abandone.

-Hola, venimos por uste…

-…des-terminó de decir Shizune viendo la escena con un goterón

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Tsunade confundida

-¡Me dijo que estaba gordo!-dijo Deidara con unos lagrimones

-¡Y a mi me dijo que era una bestia!-dijo Naruto en condiciones iguales a las de su hermano

-_Ya empezaron los cambios de humor-_pensó Tsunade con un goterón

-Sasuke lo lamento-dijo Naruto tratando de despertar al moreno-¡No reacciona! ¡YA LO MATÉ!-dijo para después ponerse a llorar como Magdalena

-Auch, ¿Naruto porque lloras?-dijo Sasuke viéndole preocupado y sobándose el mega chichón de su cabeza

-¡Estás vivo!-dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo asfixiante

-Ya tranquilo, no pasó nada-dijo Sasuke acariciando su pelo

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo controlar mis emociones-dijo Naruto limpiado sus lágrimas

-Eso es normal en un embarazo, pero deberías auto controlarte y evitar que el kyuubi se aproveche-dijo Tsunade viéndole maternalmente

-¿A que se debe su visita?-pregunto Itachi

-Oh, vamos a llevarlos a escoger sus trajes de boda. Naruto y Deidara irán con Tsunade sama y Sasuke e Itachi conmigo-dijo Shizune sonriendo

-Así que andando-dijo Tsunade jalando a los rubios afuera de la casa

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos-dijo Shizune yendo a la salida

Los morenos asintieron y siguieron a Shizune.

**Cuatro horas después, con los tres rubios…**

-No, ese traje te hace ver muy gordo Naru-dijo Tsunade negando con la cabeza

-Estoy cansado. Ya hemos ido a 10 tiendas de trajes de boda y no le gusta ninguno-dijo Deidara fastidiado

-Tal parece que ningún traje blanco le convence-dijo Naruto con un goterón

-¡Lo tengo! Ya sé porque no me gustan estos trajes. Se supone que ustedes son "las novias" así que…

-Ah no-dijo Naruto

-Ni se atreva a decirlo-dijo Deidara con los ojos de par en par

-…usarán vestido-dijo Tsunade emocionada y con ojos de corazón

**Un milisegundo después…**

-¡!

**Con los morenos…**

-¿Escuchaste eso?-dijo Sasuke viendo hacia la ventana

-No-dijo Itachi probándose un smoking muy elegante

-Ese traje es perfecto-dijo Shizune complacida

Sasuke se probó un traje parecido al de Itachi, solo que el chaleco incluido en el traje era azul marino mientras que el de Itachi era negro.

-Excelente. Estos les quedan a la perfección-dijo Shizune sonriendo

Los morenos se cambiaron, le entregaron los trajes a Shizune y pagó con tarjeta de crédito (sip, en mi fic hay tarjetas de crédito).

-Bien, con ustedes ya no hay problema. _Pero de seguro con Tsunade sama si. De seguro quiere vestir a esos pobres como muñecas de porcelana incapaces de moverse con semejantes vestidotes-_pensó esto último suspirando pesadamente

-Gracias por los trajes. Le pagaremos-dijo Itachi cargando con las cajas de los trajes

-Nada de eso. Fue un regalo de mí parte-dijo Shizune sonriendo-Nos vemos después, iré a ayudar a Tsunade sama-dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-Hay que irnos para guardar los trajes-dijo Sasuke cargando su caja

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Itachi

Y desaparecieron igual que Shizune.

**Con los rubios…**

-Prueben con estos-dijo Tsunade dándole un vestido a cada uno

Después de un buen tiempo batallando, salieron de los vestidores.

-Se ven… preciosos-dijo Tsunade con cara de ensoñación

Ambos traían un vestido blanco con un corte rectangular en el cuello del vestido con la espalda descubierta siendo tapada solamente con dos tirantes cruzados y con mangas transparentes con acampanado en las muñecas y con un toque de brillo por todo el vestido haciéndoles lucir sencillamente perfectos. En pocas palabras, eran esos típicos vestidos esponjados siendo lucidos a la perfección por ángeles rubios. Incluso hasta las trabajadoras de la tienda quedaron hechizadas por el encanto y hermosura de los rubios.

-Hermoso. Tienen que verse-dijo Shizune llegando quedando también asombrada por la belleza de los rubios

Naruto y Deidara hicieron caso a la sugerencia de Shizune y se vieron en un espejo.

-Es verdad. Se ven fabulosos-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-Adoro el vestido. Es sencillo y cómodo-dijo Deidara igual de sonriente

-Falta algo más-dijo Tsunade poniéndoles un prendedor de flor

Naruto traía un prendedor con la flor naranja mientras que la flor de Deidara era amarrilla. Las dos mujeres les colocaron el tocado en sus cabezas.

-Ahora sí, esta perfecto-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-Pensé que iba a exagerar con los vestidos, pero me equivoqué-dijo Shizune sonriendo

-Nos los llevamos-dijo Tsunade señalando a los hermanos que se quitaran el vestido para guardarlo y pagarlo

Ya todo pagado, la dueña de la tienda les regaló el ramo de flores a ambos. Claro, con los colores de los prendedores de flor.

-Bien, en dos días es su boda. Nos llevaremos los vestidos para arreglarlos en mi casa-dijo Tsunade

-Está bien-dijeron ambos sonriendo

-No puedo creer que se casen-dijo Tsunade abrazándolos-Estoy tan feliz-dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias por todo, Oka-san-dijeron ambos dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Tienen que irse, los están esperando-dijo Tsunade limpiando sus lágrimas

-Nos vemos. Adiós Shizune-dijeron ambos para después desaparecer

-Lo hizo bien Tsunade sama-dijo Shizune sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo Tsunade yendo a su casa siendo acompañada por Shizune

**Dos días después… (Que rápido se va el tiempo -.-)**

-¿Dónde esta el tocado Shizune?-gritaba la Hokage desesperada

-¡Aquí esta!-dijo Shizune tratando de regular su respiración

-Bien, ya están listos-dijo Tsunade limpiándose el sudor

Faltaban solo unas horas para que las parejitas dieran el sí, y las cosas estaban algo…tensas con la Hokage.

-¡LLAMA A LOS DE CARRUAJE, AHORA!-gritaba Tsunade con unas mega venas

-Enseguida-dijo Shizune corriendo como ped… de indio

-Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien-dijo Naruto dándole agua a Tsunade

-Parece como si tú te fueras a casar-dijo Deidara con un goterón

-Lo siento, pero estoy algo nerviosa-dijo Tsunade sentándose en una silla

-Todo saldrá bien, te esforzarte mucho en esta boda-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Tiene razón, nada saldrá mal-dijo Deidara tomando su ramo

-¡Ya esta listo el carruaje!-gritó Shizune desde afuera

-Bien, hora de irnos-dijo Tsunade levantándose

Ya todo listo, se dirigieron a la iglesia.

**En la iglesia…**

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? ¿Y si les pasó algo? ¿Y si se arrepintieron?-decían preocupados los morenos al no ver a sus prometidos

-Tranquilos, ya vendrán-dijo Kakashi leyendo su librito

-¡Ya vienen!-gritó Kiba desde afuera de la iglesia

Varios minutos después se escuchaba la marcha nupcial. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir al padre y a los novios quienes serian entregados por Tsunade.

-Te ves hermoso-dijo Sasuke quedando deslumbrado por la belleza de su rubio

-Gracias-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Estás perfecto-dijo Itachi embobado por la hermosura de su novio

-Gracias-dijo Deidara sonriendo y sonrojándose

-Hermanos, estamos aquí para unir a estas dos parejas en sagrado matrimonio…-empezó hablar el padre

**Unos minutos después…**

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu esposo?-preguntó el padre

-Acepto-dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke con amor

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿acepta a Uzumaki Naruto como su esposo?-dijo el padre

-Acepto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo sinceramente

-Uzumaki Deidara, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Itachi como tu esposo?-preguntó el padre a Deidara

-Acepto-dijo sonriendo dulcemente a Itachi

-Uchiha Itachi, ¿aceptas a Uzumaki Deidara como tu esposo?

-Acepto-dijo Itachi viéndole amorosamente

-Si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre viendo a los presentes

Ninguno de los presentes habló en toda la boda, ya que la Hokage les había dado un "pequeño escarmiento" (si como no -.-).

-Entonces los declaro oficialmente casados-dijo el padre dándoles la bendición-Pueden besarse-dijo sonriendo

Sasuke y Naruto se besaron al igual que Itachi y Deidara.

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente a los esposos.

**Ya en la pachanga…**

Todos felicitaron a los recién casados. Después vino el vals de los novios para después dar el paso para arrojar el ramo.

-¿Todos listos? A la una, a las dos y, ¡a las tres!-dijo Naruto lanzando el ramo el cual fue peleado por las chicas y algunos chicos también

-No se preocupen, ¡ahí va el otro!-dijo Deidara lanzando su ramo

Y como perros rabiosos atacaron al otro ramo también. El primer ramo fue atrapado por Hinata quien se puso roja como tomate al saber que se casaría próximamente con su primo Neji. El segundo ramo fue atrapado "accidentalmente" por Gaara.

-Ya tenemos las próximas bodas-dijo Naruto con burla

La fiesta siguió hasta que los novios se fueran a su luna de miel. Se despidieron de todos y se fueron a un hotel muy lujoso.

-Qué raro, solo nos dieron una habitación-dijo Naruto confundido

-¿La cama es un King size?-dijo Deidara viéndola a detalle

- Creo que tendremos una buena sesión-dijeron ambos Uchiha para después colocar a sus parejas en la cama

-O///O-estaban rojos como tomate ambos rubios

-Entonces, empecemos-dijeron ambos morenos sonriendo de medio lado

-Pervertidos-dijeron ambos rubios para después comenzar a besarlos

**Minutos después…**

Naruto y Deidara cabalgaban a Sasuke e Itachi gimiendo sin control.

-Ah, ahhhhhhhhhhh-decían ambos rubios acelerando las penetraciones

-Mh, ah si si…sigan-decían ambos morenos tomando las caderas de sus esposos haciendo que se penetraran más profundo

-Ah, ah no pue…do más-dijo Naruto con espasmos en su cuerpo

-Yo…yo tam…poco-dijo Deidara sintiendo que se vendría en cualquier momento

-Aguan…ta Naru-dijo Sasuke tomando el miembro de Naru y masturbándolo

-Co…rrámonos jun…tos-dijo Itachi tomando el miembro de su Dei para masturbarlo

Más gemidos y gritos de placer se escucharon por toda la habitación. Unos minutos más y se corrieron al mismo tiempo apoyando sus orgasmos en un gemido.

-Fue…genial-dijo Deidara dejándose caer arriba de Itachi

-Increíble amor-dijo Naruto desparramándose en Sasuke

Y ambos rubios se quedaron dormidos.

-Fue una gran experiencia-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naru

-Sin duda inolvidable-dijo Itachi aferrando a Deidara más a su pecho

-Buenas noches ototo-dijo Itachi sonriendo como idiota

-Buenas noches aniki-dijo Sasuke sonriendo como bobo

Y se durmieron soñando que esa fue una de las noches más maravillosas de sus vidas.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Creo que me salió medio meloso pero bueno. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Habrá solamente un bebé por cada uno?**

**¿Será niño o niña?**

**¿Qué antojos tendrán ambos rubios?**

**¿Los Uchiha podrán con tanto antojo que les de a nuestros rubios?**

**NOTA: UN FAVOR AYÚDENME CON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS BEBÉS POR FA Y LOS MÁS GENIALES SE LOS PONDRÉ A LOS BEBÉS EN EL PROXIMO Y ÚLTIMO CAPI. **

**Que pena que ya se acabe este fic, pero bueno. Gracias a todos por leer, cuídense nos vemos, dejen revis y…**

**¡QUE RECIBAN MUCHOS REGALOS! FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS n_n**


	17. Clan o familia

**Clan o familia (Capítulo 15)**

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el último capi de mi fic. Mi inspiración se ha ido y creo que sería mejor leer fics en vez de hacerlos. Trataré de vez en cuando dejar revis a los que tienen historias y responder los que me lleguen. De verdad les agradezco que hayan leído todos mis fics. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**Y si se puede, haré una nueva historia. ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! **

Habían pasado varios meses desde la luna de miel de nuestras parejitas. En estos meses, los rubios entraron en la etapa más temida por los hombres casados y que tendrían hijos: los antojos de su pareja.

-Teme, ¿me traes un chile relleno de camarón con chichicuilote?-dijo Naruto viéndole con ojos de perrito triste

-Son las 4:15 de la mañana Naru, ¿no puedes esperar aunque sea cinco horas más?-dijo Sasuke con ojeras muy notorias (con decir que ya se parece a Itachi)

-Por fa, ¿o quieres que tu hijo o hija salga con cara de chile relleno?-dijo Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-Ashhhh, está bien. Enseguida vuelvo-dijo Sasuke con una mega vena

-Gracias amor-dijo Naruto dándole un beso

A gruñidos, Sasuke salió de la comodidad de su cama para ir a buscar el men…tado chile relleno.

**En la calle…**

-No puedo creer que me mande a comprar un mugroso chile relleno si sabe que yo puedo hacerlo. Pero, ¡NOOOOOOOO! Se le ocurre comerse un chile que no tiene los ingredientes reales y en plena madrugada-se decía maldiciendo los antojos de su rubio y al chile

-¡Bienvenido al emporio de chile!-dijo un hombre saliendo de la nada con un puesto de chiles

Sasuke solo veía con ojos abiertos al ver un sinfín de chiles rellenos con distintos y raros ingredientes dentro de los mismos.

-Debo estar alucinando-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza

-No está alucinando. ¿Qué chile relleno le gustaría comprar?-preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

-¿Tiene chile relleno con camarón y chichicuilote?-preguntó Sasuke con rostro cansado

-¡Claro! Es la especialidad de la casa-dijo el hombre envolviéndole el chile en un papel-Aquí tiene-dijo entregándole el chile

-Gracias-dijo Sasuke pagándole para después irse

**Media hora después…**

-Toma tu chile-dijo Sasuke suspirando cansado

-Gracias-dijo Naruto desenvolviendo el chile y empezar a comérselo

-No puedo creer que comas cosas tan raras dobe-dijo Sasuke volviendo a la cama

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo Naruto abrazándolo-Pero por aguantar tanto ms antojos, te compensaré-dijo aventando a su moreno en la cama y después subirse en él

-Me gusta tu recompensa-dijo Sasuke con sonrisa pervertida

Y empezó una noche de pasión. (Como que ya se le quitó el sueño a Sasuke, ¿no creen?).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Hagámoslo de nuevo Itachi-dijo Deidara todo sudado

-¿Qué? Ni acaban de pasar cinco minutos desde que lo hicimos-dijo Itachi con una mega vena y cansado

-Está bien. Tráeme un chile relleno con camarón y chichicuilote-dijo Deidara haciendo un puchero irresistible para su moreno

-Son las 5 de la madrugada Deidara. ¿Dónde voy a conseguir ese chile tan raro?-dijo Itachi molesto

-Por fa-ojos de perrito por parte de Dei

-Ashhhh, está bien-dijo saliendo del cuarto

Y así, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, se fue a comprar el mugroso chile. (¿No les parece familiar la escena?).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto leía un libro de cuidados de bebés en el sofá cuando algo pasó.

-¡Sasuke, el bebé!-dijo Naruto tirando el libro que leía en el sofá al sentir algo líquido salir de él

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-Ya viene-dijo Naruto respirado aceleradamente

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke asustado

-¡QUE YA VIENE, MALDITO SORDO!-gritó Naru sintiendo contracciones muy fuertes

Sasuke cargó a su esposo y lo llevó rápidamente al hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Deidara silbaba alegremente en el jardín regando unas plantas que le regaló Itachi cuando…

-¡ITACHI!-gritó Deidara asustado

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Itachi llegando más rápido que el correcaminos al llamado de su ojiazul

-Se me rompió la fuente, ¡ya viene el bebé!-dijo Deidara con dificultad para moverse

-¿De verdad?-dijo Itachi asombrado

-¡MUEVETE Y LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL!-dijo Dei con contracciones cada vez más notorias (y dolorosas)

Ni tonto ni perezoso, Itachi lo cargó y fue directamente al hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Dónde está Tsunade?-dijo Sasuke hecho una fiera al ver que no estaba la vieja alcohólica en el hospital

-No…no tarda en regresar, fue por unos pa…papeles-dijo una enfermera sudando miles de gotas por el comportamiento del moreno

-Estoy de vuelta. ¿Ha pasado algo en mí…

-¡NARUTO Y DEIDARA VAN A DAR A LUZ!-dijeron ambos morenos con los nervios destrozados

-…ausencia?-terminó de decir la Hokage cuando entró en estado de asombro-¡SHIZUNE!-gritó fuertemente cinco segundo después de salir de su asombro y dejando a varios de los presentes con el tímpano destrozado

-¿Si Tsunade sama?-dijo Shizune llegando más rápido que la Guevara

-Dos camillas. Parto de rubios. ¡AHORA!-gritó la Hokage a todo pulmón

-Enseguida-dijo Shizune saliendo en busca de camillas disponibles

**Tres segundos después…**

-Aquí están Tsunade sama-dijo Shizune toda sudada

-Bien. Ustedes, recuéstenlos en las camillas-dijo Tsunade seria

Rápidamente los Uchiha obedecieron la orden de la Hokage y los depositaron en las camillas.

-Recuerda. Inhala, exhala-dijo Sasuke haciendo las "respiraciones"

-Tranquilo amor, todo va a estar bien-dijo Itachi dándole suaves masajes en los hombros a su Dei

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA %&/$& VEZ!-gritaron ambos rubios haciendo que los morenos los vieran con algo de terror

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESAS ESTUPIDAS RESPIRACIONES! Mejor ¡REZA PORQUE NO TE DEJE SIN AMIGO SASUKE BASTARDO!-gritó Naruto casi sacando al kyuubi

-Mejor te alego de Sasuke, Naru-dijo la Hokage llevándoselo a emergencias

-¡TU NO TE SALVAS, MALDITO OJERAS DE TECOLOTE! ¡TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN NADA!-gritó Deidara haciendo sus figuras de arcilla que estaban dirigidas a cierta parte de su moreno

-Ya es hora de irnos-dijo Shizune con un goterón y moviendo la camilla de Deidara a una velocidad supersónica a emergencias

Los morenos se quedaron helados al pensar que quedarían sin…ejem, "su amiguis".

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!-fue el último grito que se escuchó por parte de los rubios antes de pasar las puertas de emergencias

-Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Naru-dijo Sasuke con un goterón

-Hecho-dijo Itachi suspirando pesadamente

Pasaron horas y no sabían nada de sus esposos ni de los bebés. Al borde del suicidio, la Hokage sale de emergencias con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¡Felicidades! Fueron gemelos-dijo Tsunade sin borrar su sonrisa

-¿Quién tuvo gemelos?-preguntaron los Uchiha confundidos

-Los dos. Fueron niño y niña para ustedes dos-dijo Tsunade abrazándoles

-¿O sea que yo tengo una niña y un niño e Itachi también?-preguntó Sasuke sin salir de su confusión

-Si, ¿acaso están sordos?-dijo Tsunade quitando su sonrisa con una mega vena

-¿Podemos verlos?-dijo Itachi sonriendo sinceramente

-Claro, están preguntando por ustedes-dijo Tsunade-los llevaré a su habitación-dijo guiándolos

Después de cinco minutos, la Hokage les señaló la habitación y abrió la puerta de ésta.

En ella se encontraba plasmado un color blanco en las paredes, un baño y dos camas en las cuales reposaban los rubios con unas sonrisas cálidas y miradas llenas de amor a unos bultitos que llevaban en sus brazos.

-Miren a quienes traje-dijo Tsunade sonriendo a los rubios-Los dejaré solos por un rato-dijo para después salir de la habitación

-Mira Sasuke-dijo Naruto mostrándole a sus bebés

El niño se parecía mucho a Sasuke con su cabello negro y piel pálida, además de tranquilo al igual que su padre mientras que la niña se parecía mucho a Naruto en el cabello y en lo inquieto que se movía en los brazos de su rubio padre. Su color de piel era un poco más oscura que la su hermana. Los ojos azules de Naruto los heredó el niño y los ojos oscuros de Sasuke los heredó la niña

El niño de Itachi y Deidara se parecía más al segundo con su cabello rubio y la niña se parecía mucho a Itachi en el cabello y el color pálido de su piel. La niña tenía los ojos azules como su padre rubio y el niño los ojos oscuros de su padre moreno.

-¿Y cómo le ponemos a nuestra niña?-dijo Naruto dándole a la pequeña

-¿Qué te parece Narumi?-dijo Sasuke viendo a su hija en brazos

-Es muy bonito, me gusta. Entonces llamaremos a nuestro hijo Keichi ¿te gusta?-dijo sonriéndole a Sasuke y viendo a su hijo

-Me gusta. Está decidido. Serán Narumi y Keichi Uchiha-dijo Sasuke sonriendo sinceramente

-Se escucha bien-dijo Naruto dándole un beso

-Muy bonitos nombres-dijeron Itachi y Deidara a la vez

-Gracias. ¿Cómo se llamarán los suyos?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-La niña se llamará Sayuri-dijo Itachi sonriendo con su hija en brazos

-Y el niño se llamará Takeshi-dijo Deidara con su niño en brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Sayuri y Takeshi Uchiha, nada mal-dijo Sasuke sonriendo prepotentemente

-Lo lograste Sasuke, renacimos a su clan-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-No recuperé mi clan. Al contrario, gané una familia-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso a su esposo

-Es verdad. Lo que tenemos ahora no es la resurrección del clan, sino una familia-dijo Itachi besando a su rubio

-Todo gracias a ustedes-dijeron ambos hermanos con sonrisas sinceras

Besando a sus niños y su pareja, los Uchiha fueron los hombres más felices del mundo. Todo gracias a la retorcida idea de la Hokage y Shizune que tuvieron para salvar la aldea.

-Cuando te den de alta y nos den a nuestros bebés, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-dijo Sasuke con tono pícaro

-Claro-dijo Naruto riendo

-¿Tu qué dices Dei? ¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?-dijo Itachi haciendo reír a Deidara

-Por supuesto-dijo riendo con un leve sonrojo

**FIN**

**¡Waaaa! Se acabó la historia (lagrimones). Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis.**

**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN n_n**


	18. Un nuevo año

**Un nuevo año (Epílogo) (Bonus)**

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el epílogo del fic. Digamos que hubo una cierta personita que se quedó con las ganas de saber qué pasó con los bebés de ambas parejitas. Así que aquí les traigo "el capi final definitivo". Bien, ahí les va. **

**6 años después…**

Después del nacimiento de los cuatro bebés, Sasuke y Naruto luego de la recuperación del segundo, hicieron las pruebas para el examen chunnin, aprobando fácilmente cada prueba.

A los tres años de edad de Narumi y Keichi, sus padres ya eran todos unos jounin. Y a esta edad (los 6 años), Sasuke ya era capitán de su propio equipo de Anbu mientras que Naruto acababa de ser nombrado Hokage.

Deidara realizó muchas pruebas para ser jounin de la aldea, aunque fueron arduas y tediosas, logró ser parte de los jounin más fuertes de la aldea y ahora realiza misiones con su equipo. Itachi entró nuevamente como capitán de todos los Anbu (cosa que al principio a Sasuke no le gustó porque tenía que obedecerlo y otras cosas más).

Los peques de ambos se encontraban entrenando con su maestro de combate cuando…

-¡Déjame en paz tonto!-dijo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos negros intentando zafarse de un bravucón

-¿Qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago?-dijo un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes sonriendo malvadamente y sujetándola del brazo

-¡Te dijo que la dejes en paz, idiota!-dijo un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules dándole un buen golpe en la cara haciendo que soltara a la niña en el proceso

-Keichi ni san-dijo la niña feliz de ver a su hermano

-¿Qué pasó Narumi? Se supone que eres más fuerte que ese tipo-dijo Keichi con rostro serio

-Ya lo sé. Pero sabes lo que pasa cuando me enojo y no quise lastimarlo-dijo Narumi juntando sus deditos estilo Hinata

-Y yo te he dicho que solo tienes que respirar profundo y calmarte-dijo Keichi sonriéndole de medio lado

-Gracias-dijo Narumi sonriendo zorrunamente

-¡Oye tonto!-le gritó el bravucón acercándose rápidamente a él haciendo su mano en puño

Keichi sonrió prepotente. Cuando estuvo a punto de recibir el golpe, lo esquivó fácilmente haciendo caer al bravucón al suelo.

-¡Auch!-dijo el castaño con dolor-ahora sí, ¡esta me la pagas!-dijo el castaño levantándose rápidamente para alcanzar a darle un puñetazo en el estomago

Keichi solo retrocedió unos pasos tocando su estomago a causa del dolor. A Narumi le enfadó ver a su hermano golpeado y se acercó lentamente al bravucón.

-Nadie, repito, nadie le pega a mi hermano ¡Y SALE ILESO!-dijo Narumi dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó a estrellarse a una pared

-¡Wow! Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar-dijo Keichi sonriendo de medio lado

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Tsunade oba chan me afectó-dijo viendo al bravucón estampado como chicle en la pared

-No importa, se lo merece-dijo Keichi fríamente (igual que el baka de Sasuke)

-Eres malo, ¿sabias?-dijo Narumi viéndole acusadoramente

-Y ustedes están en problemas-dijo Tsunade apareciendo de repente delante de ellos

Los niños la vieron con cara de susto y con un goterón.

-Es que ese niño empezó todo-dijo Narumi viéndole con ojos de corderito degollado (igualita a Naru)

-Si no hubiera llegado yo, ese tipo la hubiera lastimado-dijo Keichi molesto

-Entonces, si "salvaste" a tu hermana, ¿Por qué el chico está pegado como mosca aplastada en la pared?-preguntó Tsunade alzando una ceja

-Golpeó a Kei ni san en el estomago, yo me enojé mucho y le di un puñetazo-dijo Narumi con la mirada baja

-El chico se merecía el golpe, pero creo que sus padres se molestarán mucho y más cuando se enteren que tienen que pagar un seguro médico, otra vez-dijo Tsunade respirando cansadamente

-¡Pero aquel niño insultó a mi hermana! Además, fue un accidente-dijo Keichi frunciendo el ceño

-Ah, ¿y por eso se merecía que le hicieras un chidori en plena cara?-le regaño la Hokage

-Pero papá Sasuke evitó que el ataque le diera de lleno, solo lo rasguñó un poco-dijo Narumi en defensa de su hermano

-¿Rasguño? Al parecer así le llaman hoy a una herida profunda de 10 cm que atraviesa toda la cara y dejando a la persona casi tuerto-dijo Tsunade irónica

Los niños solo bajaron la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Tsunade negó con la cabeza, al parecer Sasuke y Naruto se esforzaban en cuidar y criar a los gemelos. Sonrió.

-Oh, pero recuerdo que se disculparon con el niño por voluntad propia. ¿Y qué pasó después?-dijo la Hokage sonriendo

-El niño se disculpó conmigo y dijo que no volvería a insultar ni a mí, ni a mi hermano-dijo Narumi sonriendo

-Es cierto, yo me sentí algo mal por él. Pero, ¿Por qué siempre nos hacen esas cosas a nosotros?-preguntó Keichi serio

-¿Es por lo de nuestros papis?-preguntó Narumi viendo a su oba chan triste

-Me temo que sí. Pero ya ven, los niños con los que conviven aprendieron a conocerlos mejor y miren, ya tienen nuevos amigos-dijo Tsunade yendo hacia el chico inconsciente para despegarlo y curarlo

No tardó más de cinco minutos en sanar al chico, ya que solo habían sido heridas leves. El chico ya recuperado se levantó y se disculpó con los gemelos. Narumi se disculpó con él y el chico se fue a su casa no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Lo ven?, ya tienen a un nuevo amigo. Me alegro que hayan sacado la facilidad de hacer amigos de Naruto-dijo Tsunade riendo

-¿Vamos a ver a nuestros papis?-dijo Narumi sonriendo

-Claro, por eso vine a buscarlos-dijo Tsunade tomando de la mano a ambos gemelos

-Gracias Tsunade oba chan-dijo Keichi sonriéndole sinceramente

-De nada-dijo llevándose a sus nietos a la oficina del Hokage.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En un campo de entrenamiento estaban el grupo de Sayuri y Takeshi buscando cosas perdidas, cuando su profesor Iruka los llamó a todos.

-Muy bien niños, faltan cinco minutos antes de irnos. Ahora la última cosa que tienen que buscar es un trébol de cuatro hojas-dijo Iruka sonriente-Hagan equipos de dos-dijo señalando con sus dedos la cantidad

-Sayuri, tu y yo nee chan-dijo Takeshi sonriente

-Como siempre Takeshi chan-dijo sonriendo ligeramente

-Oh miren, si son rara y rarito-dijo un niño de cabello azul y ojos verdes burlonamente

-No molestes Nao-dijo Takeshi viéndole serio

-Eres un mocoso molesto, vete a molestar a otro-dijo Sayuri viéndole fríamente

-¿Te está molestando la piel de nieve?-dijo una niña de cabello verde y ojos color miel acercándose a ellos

-Ya llegó esta-dijo Takeshi rodando los ojos

-Vámonos, no vale la pena pelear con ellos. Tenemos que ir a buscar eso-dijo Sayuri viéndoles como si fueran bichos raros (¿a poco no se parece a Itachi?)

-¿No me digan que apenas van a buscar el trébol?-dijo la chica riendo

-Jaja, nunca van a encontrar ese trébol. Nosotros sabemos donde crecen y es el único lugar pero no les diremos, ¿verdad Yumi?-dijo Nao sonriendo triunfante

La chica solo asintió cómplice.

-¿Te refieres a estos?-dijeron ambos levantando dos tréboles de cuatro hojas

-Fue fácil-dijo Sayuri sonriendo prepotentemente

-¿Quién se ríe ahora, tontos?-dijo Takeshi sonriendo abiertamente (ay, se parece a Deidara)

-Si nos disculpan, tenemos que regresar-dijo Sayuri pasándolos de largo

-Adiós perdedores-dijo Takeshi riendo levemente y siguiendo a su hermana

Dejaron a unos molestos y humillados niños parados sin hacer ni decir nada.

-Aquí están Iruka sensei-dijeron ambos gemelos

-Muy bien. Ya que varios de ustedes tienen los tréboles, damos por terminada la clase de hoy-dijo Iruka satisfecho

Los niños felices se fueron retirando a sus casas, mientras que otros seguían buscando el condenado trébol. Iruka esperó unos minutos más para que le entregaran los tréboles. Los últimos en entregar fueron Nao y Yumi con cara de pocos amigos. Después se retiraron a sus casas diciendo cosas inentendibles.

-Bueno, ellos fueron los últimos-dijo Iruka suspirando pesadamente-Takeshi, Sayuri, ya es hora de irnos-dijo Iruka sonriendo

-Claro-dijeron ambos contentos

-Entonces vayamos a la torre Hokage-dijo llevando a ambos de la mano

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Veo que todo salió bien en su misión, Uchiha-dijo el rubio Hokage complacido y serio

-Gracias-dijo el Uchiha con la máscara puesta

-Tú y tu equipo pueden retirarse-dijo Naruto viendo unos documentos

-Si señor-dijeron los Anbu presentes y desaparecieron en una nube de humo excepto el Uchiha

-Esta vez si te luciste, Sasuke-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazarlo

-Claro, soy el mejor-dijo Sasuke atrapando al Hokage de la cintura

-Eres un alzado teme-dijo Naruto quitándole la máscara dejando expuesto su rostro

-Y tú un dobe, dobe-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado para después comenzar a besarlo

-Y, dígame señor Uchiha, ¿estará libre para fin de año?-dijo Naruto después del beso y viéndole

-No lo sé. Si el Hokage no tiene ninguna misión para mí y mi equipo en dos horas, si, estaré libre-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole sinceramente

-Pues ya no se preocupe, que no tengo ninguna misión-dijo Naruto pegándose más a él

-Te amo-dijo Sasuke juntando sus frentes

-Yo igual-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

Estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando…

-Hola a todos. ¡Ups! ¿Interrumpimos?-dijo Itachi entrando al despacho como Pedro por su casa

-Itachi-dijo Deidara dándole un codazo-Lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero aquí te traemos los reportes-dijo Deidara entregando los suyos y lo de su esposo

-Gracias, los revisaré-dijo Naruto tomándolos y comenzar a leerlos

Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano porque cuando a Naruto le dan un reporte, hasta que no acaba de leerlo y aprobarlo, no saldría de ahí.

-Oye Naruto ya…

-Listo. Todo está en orden, pueden retirarse-dijo Naruto guardando los reportes

-Bien ¡_Que tonto!, olvidé lo rápido que es para leer reportes-_pensó Sasuke sonriendo

-Ya está todo listo para la cena de fin de año. Solo faltan…

-¡Aquí estamos!-dijeron los cuatro niños entrando felices

-…los niños. Qué bien que llegaron a tiempo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y besando a sus niños

-Hola enanos, ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Sasuke revolviendo el cabello de ambos

-Nos fue muy bien-dijo Narumi sonriente

-No me quejo-dijo Keichi sonriendo de medio lado

-Nosotros fuimos los primeros en encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas-dijo Takeshi emocionado

-No sé porque hicimos ese ejercicio tan raro, pero fue divertido-dijo Sayuri con una ligera sonrisa

-Muy bien hecho-dijo Deidara abrazándolos

-Tuvieron un día muy emocionante-dijo Itachi sonriéndoles

-¿No hubo heridos esta vez oba chan?-dijo Naruto viendo a sus niños con una ceja alzada

-Espero que no-dijo Sasuke viéndoles seriamente

-En realidad…

-No hubo ningún herido-dijo Tsunade salvando a los niños y guiñándoles un ojo

-Bien-dijeron ambos padres sonriendo

-¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? Hay que ir a celebrar-dijo Iruka sonriente

Todos asintieron para después dirigirse a la casa Uchiha-Uzumaki.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Estaban todos reunidos en casa. Desde Neji y Hinata hasta Sai y Gaara con un pequeño regalo muy notorio en Gaara (saben a qué me refiero). Los niños jugaban con una pelota que les había regalado su oba chan.

-Ya que estamos reunidos todos, he de decir que hemos pasado muchas cosas para alcanzar nuestros sueños. Sé que ha sido un duro camino para restaurar toda la aldea, pero al fin, Konoha vuelve a ser una gran aldea-dijo Naruto sosteniendo una copa-Así que esta noche de fin de año no sólo celebraremos un nuevo año, sino que también celebraremos por todos aquellos que dieron su vida para salvar esta aldea. Yo, brindo por todos ustedes-dijo alzando la copa

-¡Brindemos por un nuevo año!-dijo Naruto sosteniendo en alto su copa

-¡Salud!-dijeron todos los presentes alzando su copa

Dieron un trago a sus copas. Iniciaron la cuenta regresiva para dar por terminado el año.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-dijeron todos los presentes comenzando a felicitarse

-Fue un excelente año-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-Y este será un mejor año, si estamos juntos-dijo Naruto tomando su brazo

-Todos los años serán mejores que el anterior porque tenemos dos maravillosos hijos. Además de que siempre estaremos unidos-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole

-Todo terminó bien-dijo Deidara abrazando a su esposo

-No ha terminado, apenas comienza-dijo Itachi sonriendo sinceramente

Se besaron con amor siendo testigos los presentes y los fuegos artificiales que alumbraban el cielo.

Sin duda serian los mejores años de sus vidas.

**AHORA SI, FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este "bonus" por así decirlo. Cuídense, nos vemos y que la pasen bien este fin de año. **


End file.
